


Being Back

by SemiraEris



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Modern AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiraEris/pseuds/SemiraEris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya comes home from boarding school in braavos. She now has to start over again rekindling relationships with friends and family. Starting new life besides the life she had away from her family</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arya

**Author's Note:**

> I would appreciate reviews and suggestions since I'm new to this. I have no beta so I apologize in advance

 

 

 

"What's wrong lovely girl" asked Jaqen eyes still closed from the seat next to her.

 

 

"Nothing" I responded trying my best not to show my emotions and turning away and looking out of the plane window 4 more hours and I'll be home

 

 

"Terrible liar lovely girl" he snorted

 

 

 

In truth I'm nervous the first time in four years I get to see my family. I left home to a very perplexing boarding school in braavos where obedience is not a choice. Seeing as the school was very 'strict' only parents were allowed to vist the students and only on selected dates chosen by the kindly man.

 

Mother came once while Father came every scheduled meeting with homemade cookies, pictures from home for me to see of course I couldn't keep them the school didn't allow you to keep 'personal' belongings we would hug and only let go for dismissal we talked about every one how robb and theon were in university studying business, jon went to the military like his father, sansa in school being a true lady, bran in his therapy and rickon going around making everyone want to rip their hair out.

 

 

School was amazing what Syrio didn't bother to tell her parents was that they were teaching her extra things other than basic high school subject they were teaching her things most military personal didn't know about she loved it she trained merciless and advanced faster than any of the other students this is how she ended up in a flight on her way home. 'We're landing'

 

 

 

"Jaqen we're here" i told him still not turning around

 

 

"Why yes a girls home is quite beautiful shame a man won't be able to see more of it"

 

"Yeah what a shame" i said sarcastically "do you have any idea how long your assignment will take?"

 

"No why? Will my lovely girl miss me while I'm gone" he smirked Laughing

 

I only answered "no just simple curiosity" she got up and exited the plane while jaqen trailed behind her.

 

 They made their way to baggage claim when their luggage arrived jaqen picked up both sat them on the floor. He gave her a kiss on the cheek when he moved she punched him in the stomach she smirked.

 

"I'm not your girl"

 

He laughed "Valar Morghulis" he bowed

 

 

"Valar dohaeris jaqen" with that he left with a smile when she turned around to make her way towards the exit she spotted them her father, robb, jon and theon. She couldn't help but smile watching them approach her of course they didn't recognize her she had grown no longer looked or dressed as a boy she had let her hair grow past her waist she was still slender but grew hips and boobs that complimented her body perfectly,dark grey wide eyes framed by thick lashes pale skin, her long face proportionate now that she had grown into it, full lips her high cheekbones.

 

Her father smiled tenderly holding back laughter he had seen her a few months ago so he recognized he immediately jon followed her fathers gaze while robb and theon looked around like lost pups. Once jon caught her gaze she smiled and ran towards him he caught her and his breath hitched

 

"arya is it really you?" She simply nodded he hugged her tighter. Finally he pulled away only slightly to look at her face.

 

He smiled "I missed you little wolf" he whispered and kissed he forehead even though he was just her cousin he was closets to jon out everyone in the house apart from her father.

 

"Hey jon would you mind there's others trying to say hi to the little wolf" said theon

 

Jon reluctantly let go her only get crushed my robb as he whispered "I love you I'm so happy you're back home with us you've been missed"

 

Once she let go of robb she was swiped up from her feet by theon. "Saved the best for last Huh stark I know you've missed me more then these pair of losers" "Yes theon I left the best last seeing as I haven't hugged father yet" she teased. "You wound me" he let go and she smiled and hugged her father like her life depended on it because if she let go for just a second all this happiness will disappear.

 

They didn't say anything to each other cause the hug said it all. "I missed you daddy" she let go and smiled "I've missed you all"

 

Robb had her carry on in hand " hey is this all you brought" "Yeah I don't pack a lot" she shrugged "thanks"

 

They made their way to the SUV. Father and theon in the front while arya was seated in the middle of rob and jon. They talked about home. Her life away from home their life in college and in the military.

 

"So arry who taught you that swing" theon asked raising an eyebrow.

 

"What"

 

"We saw you hit that guy in the airport we didn't know it was you otherwise he would've been pulp but you seemed to have handled yourself quite nicely so who thought you?"

 

Everyone was looking at her she smiled "well you guys thought me when I was younger but he's actually the one who perfected it".

 

They were intrigued "what do you mean perfected it does he bug you so much you're constantly hitting him or do you just abuse the guy like you with us" everyone in the car laughed at his remark.

 

"No theon he's my boxing coach" it wasn't a lie jaqen was in charge of her physical combat which included more than just boxing.

 

"Boxing?" Questioned rob.

 

"Yes Robb boxing I had just moved to braavos and I decided to take self defense classes". They were pulling in to the driveway.

 

"Wow how bout a one on one someday keep in mind I won't go easy on you so you shouldn't go crying to mother afterwards" bragged theon.

 

"Oh please theon like as I you could lay a hand on me before I would break your nose". They laughed and got out of the car jon got her bag while her gave her a pat on the back.

 

"Brace yourself your mom is jumping on the walls with excitement" "She wouldn't be mom if she didn't" as soon as the door her mom ran towards it with impossible grace behind her rickon bran and stands following.

 

"Oh my sweet girl I've missed you so much I'm so sorry I wasn't able to go see you gods Ive missed so much" her mother started sobbing she didn't know how to deal with it so she hugged her and said "I love you" after her mom let go.

 

Bran rickon and sansa all launched themselves hugging, kissing and tackling her to the floor they were all hugging, screaming how much they missed and loved each other so much.

"Okay kids lets calm down and breath for awhile" shouted father

 

"I missed you arya" said sansa with a shy smile it was understandable they hate each other as kids. "I missed you too" arya hugged and kissed her sister.

 

"Arya it's good to have you back I love you" said bran as he hugged her "me too brainiac it was hard find someone to do my school work for me"

 

"Hi arya" smiled rickon she picked him up and swung him around causing him to laugh "oh my rickon you've grown up so much"

 

They all moved to the dining table to eat and talked they catches up as much as possible it was late at night when theon carried rickon to bed once he came back he on the floor next to the couch.

 

"I'm sorry arya I know you didn't want a big deal made about your return but you godparents arranged our families to celebrate together"

 

"I guess uncle robert didn't leave you much of a choice did he?" She asked while rubbing her face with her hands.

 

"Yes dear you know how stubborn your uncle is but he wanted to welcome you" her mother smiled sweetly.

 

"What time?" She asked frustrated

 

 

"7Pm"

 

 

"Ugh fine I should got to bed I'm going to sleep till 6 that should leave me enough time to get ready afterwards" she got up and kissed everyone goodnight not leaving room for more discussion she made her way to her room everything was exactly the way it was when she left it just cleaner.

She took of her clothes leaving her in just her underwear she laid down on bed when a slight knock came.

 

"Come in"

 

"Hey I was wondering if I could sleep with you I missed you" sansa smiled

 

"Yeah but I'm in my underwear and I'm to lazy to get up" she stated moved over enough for sister slide in

 

"I'm sorry I wasn't a good sister"

 

"It's okay sans I wasn't great either we can start over again"

 

"I would love that good night arya"

 

"Night sans"


	2. Baratheon Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry is a baratheon 21  
> Joffrey isn't as much of douche (19)  
> Mycrella (15)  
> Tommen (9)

She woke up lazily and stretched. THUMP

"Ouch Arya!!!!!!! Why did you just kick me?" screamed sansa loud enough to wake up the entire neighborhood 

"Crap I'm so sorry sans I forgot you slept here" standing up to help her sister get of the floor. There was a knock on the door.

"What's going on?" Asked their father while peeking through the door.

"Nothing I spent the night with Arya and she kicked me in her sleep" said sansa rubbing her arm.

"It's not my fault you still sleep like the dead I forgot you were here" her father just laughed and made his way out of the room.

"Very well get ready it's almost time for breakfast" he shut the door

"Okay I guess I'm going to my room to get ready" she gave Arya a small smile "and Arya I missed you" she hugged her sister and Arya returned the embrace.

"I know you've said that already. I've missed you too now get out of my room" she let go and softly pushed her sister out of the room and closed the door.

She made her way to her bathroom once she was done she changed her clothes ready light blue skinny jeans, white tank top and leather boots. She braided her hair to the side and put on some eyeliner. Making her way down the stairs to find her mother cooking. Father & robb dressed in suits while jon was dressed in his military uniform.

"Hey " jon greeted while she made her way to sit down next to him.

"Hey" she smiled "good morning mom, dad and robb"

"Morning" they all replied while her mother started setting up the table.

"Why are all of you dressed up?" She asked while helping her mom.

"Robb and I have to go to the office" father gave her sad smile

"And I have to go to some training. I'm sorry I won't be here today I'll be back tonight" jon pulled her to her seat next to him

"Okay it's fine" she smiled. She was hoping to go with them to go to the estate to see nymeria, summer and shaggydog. 

"Honey we honey we'll be attending to the sept for morning prayer" her mother smiled that meaned there was no room for argument. She hasn't changed at all.

"Sorry mom but I was planning on going to the estate" she shrugged, robb flinched.

"Oh darling surely that can wait...."

"I haven't seen Nym and whats left of the pack in 4 years and I don't feel arguing about this. It's too soon to start with this all over again" she leaned back on her chair. Theon was making his way down the stair with rickon, sansa & bran. They all took a seat and said their greetings.

"So what's the plan wolf child I'm yours till 5 I have diner with sister" theon pouted.

She grinned and sat up immediately "well I wanted to head to the estate to see the wolves" rickon started screaming and asking permission to join and bran smiled widely. 

He shrugged "fine but we should leave now it's a 2 hour long drive"

"Okay mom dad it's okay with me if they want come along you just have to agree. How about you sans?" 

"Yeah I'll go with you" sansa said

"Well it's fine by us but please be on time. We still have to dine with the baratheons" he father answered with a smile.

"Mom will you join us??? " excitedly asked rickon he mother shook her head "no I'll head towards the sept" they all got up piling the dishes in the dishwasher while bran, rickon and theon made their way to get ready...

"Bye I have to go"Jon kissed her forehead & left, a short time later robb and father were making their way out.

"So how have you been?" After some awkard silence sansa thought it was an okay of a question.

"Pretty good this atmosphere is exhausting" 

"What do you mean?" She genuinely asked

Arya shrugged "don't get me wrong I've missed you all and I'm happy to be here but everyone just looks at me like as if I'm going to disappear into thin air"

"Haha yeah your specifically talking about mom Huh"

"Yeah she's the first on the list. So how have you? been dad told me you broke up with pussy joffrey" she changed the conversation.

"Arya!! Please don't be mean but yeah we broke up he's dating margeary now" 

"Whatever & you?"

"Me what?"

"Who are you with?"

Sansa blushed "no one really"

"Don't bullshit sansa your blush says otherwise" Arya argued with a grin.

"I'm being honest but I do like someone" she gave a sad smile

"Who?" Eyes wide open

"Forget it I'm not going to tell you" her sister turned to get a glass of water

"Come on sansa I probably don't even know him and I can keep a secret"

"Oh but you do know him" sansa sighed Arya raised an eyebrow "sandor" she blurted out before she could stop herself "please please Arya don't tell anyone I'm begging you" 

Arya just looked at her sister in shocked that was not something she was expecting "wow i promise" theon bran and rickon were making their way down the stairs "but we aren't done talking about this" 

"Ladies lets go" theon stepped out of the door and made his way to the car.

Theon drove while Arya rode in the passenger seat with bran rickon and sansa in the back seat.

During the drive Rickon asked Arya to attend his wrestling and football practices. Bran talked about his therapy and school. Theon just bragged about being theon and Sansa talked about schools to the redkeep. Arya was growing more anxious to see Nym she was scared she wasn't going to be recognized what if Nymeria hated her or even attacked her.

As soon as the car pulled in driveway Arya ran as fast she could. Nym ears perked up and got off her younger brother who she had just pinned turning around she caught a familiar yet diffrent scent but soon she saw her face there was no denying it she ran and tackled her mistress to the ground growled for leaving, she licked her face and whined she wouldn't let her get up she was to stay there and never leave she couldn't be alone not for much longer she wouldn't let her leave not anymore it's been far too long. "I'm so sorry" she could hear the heartbreak in her voice 

Sansa and nan went to get lunch while rickon played with shaggydog and bran thought summer new tricks.

Arya and theon were sitting under the heart tree while nymeria slept on her mistresses legs

"I'm guessing it feels good to be back" theon smiled

"Yeah that's one way to put it" she sighed 

"Are you thinking about going to see his grave?"He Asked looking at the sky

"Yeah I am " she thoughtfully answered

He smiled and turned to look at her "So honestly how was braavos? I hear it's so much 'Exotic' there" he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows 

"Oh its hot as the seven hells and exotic is one way to put it" she shrugged as if it meant nothing

"Soooooooo Are you going to tell me the truth about 'Exotic' boxing coach" she mentally flinched but other wise stayed with out expression.

"What do you mean?"she casually asked

"Don't bullshit me I see the tension there. Your father might've noticed but didn't say shit, Robb is to stupid to realize what happening in front of him and jon still sees you as the little girl that used to follow him around so cut me some slack" 

"Wow theon you've managed to have grown quite observant" 

"So that means I'm right"

"No it doesn't " 

"But it does"

"No theon " 

"Don't worry I won't say anything but I can't say I approve you're my little sister and I feel the need to approve of the guy. You have to admit I'm much more understandable than the rest"

"Frankly I think bran is the most understandable he has knowledge of a 1000 year old man" she laughs.

"It's scary to be quite honest well. we should leave" he got up started to make his way back to the house.

"I promise Nym I'll be back soon" she sighed fingers running through the wolfs coat Nym let out a huff "I'm sorry but I'm not going back and you know I'm not lying" 

Nymeria reluctantly got up and started to move her body her mistresses Arya hugged her wolf and promised not to be gone from her any longer.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They were camping. He was there she could see his feet but he wouldn't answer than she it all the blood. Why was there blood? there shouldn't be blood. Something was wrong. She screamed and ran she had to get help. Everything would be fine it had to be fine.

Her heart racing. She ran towards the bathroom and started retching. 'Fuck I need to get a grip' she sat inside of the tub knees to her chest with her the cold water coming down her naked body 'everything has been taken care of I shouldn't be acting this way, there's no reason to act like this'. She was woken from her train of thought with a knock and sound of her bedroom door being opened.

"Arya do you need help getting ready?" Came Sansa's voice from inside her room.

"I'm not sure" she made her way to her room sansa was sitting on her bed dresses in a beautiful pink lace trim dress with silver heels.

"What are you wearing to dinner?" 

"I don't know" she picked up her suitcase, sat it on the bed and opened it.  
"OH MY GOD!!! Arya!! "Sansa shrieked like a cat being stepped, Arya winced "these are beautiful since when do you wear dresses?" She asked pulling out dress after dress.

'Since I found out what makes Jaqen loose all of his self control' She ignored her sisters blabbering and picked up a semi-sheer black dress and moved to the bathroom. When she got out she saw sansa looking through the suitcase. "Sansa stop being so nosey" making sansa jump a bit. 

"Damn it Arya you scared me" sansa turned with a look of shock in her face" wow you look..."

"Don't" Arya hissed angrily 'she always called my ugly and is not the time to start again'.

Arya quickly got her heels on, combed her hair, put on mascara and eyeliner. "Let's go" On her way to the door she grabbed her bag and started braiding her hair while making her way down where her mother and father were waiting. "you both look beautiful" said her father looking at Arya he had a shine in his eyes and a sad smile.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I'm nervous why am I nervous. I shouldn't be nervous, right?' 

There was a knock on his door. "Come in" he dropped down on his bed and started rubbing his temples. 

"You look like shit" said joffrey and gendry glared at his brother 

"Fuck you" 

"Calm down pmsing so soon. What's wrong I would think you would be happy at seeing your sweetheart" joffrey smirked.

"Fuck you and she's not my sweetheart" he tossed a football at his brother who dodged it just in time 

"Trust me I know. You never had the balls to make her yours but it's not like that matters she's lesbian. So anyways mom wants you down stairs they're on the way" joffrey turned and shut the door behind him.

Gendry got up from bed and checked his reflection one last time before going down stairs.

The door was opened Mr & Mrs Stark walked in together and greeted his father and mother. when Sansa walked in with Arya everyone was quite both his mother and father went pale.

Sansa greeted them and made way to talk to mycrella.

Arya stood in front of his parents 'fuck she looks like a goddess' "Hi Uncle, Aunty" 

"Ly...ly.." His father was tripping over his words.

"Arya darling. You look beautiful. my you have changed" Cersei got over her initial shock and gave Arya a hug. "Lets introduce you to the rest of the family I'm not sure if they remember you" 

Arya gave him a mischievous smile "Hi Gen" 'Fuck he's still handsome but he's bigger. I wonder if he's bigger all over. Fuck now is not the time to start blushing'

"Hi Arry" he smirked while her she stopped smiling and started glaring at him. He gave her a hug 'fuck I could spend the rest of my life with her in my arms better yet without her in this dress fuck fuck no stop it. I'm using the wrong head'

"Hi Arya don't forget your favorite of the baratheon brothers" Joffrey smirked holding his arms open.

"You're right joffrey I can never forget about tommen" she turned and winked at the youngest baratheon who instantly went red. "Hi Mycrella & Tommen"

Joffrey nudged Gendry and whispered "Chill you're Atleast fifty shades darker than Tommen" gendry just glared "well Atleast I can guess which fifty shades of what you're thinking about." "Fuck off" hissed gendry 

They all went to dinning room and sat down Robert and Ned sat next to each other on the opposite side Cersei and Caitlyn. Sansa facing joffrey, Arya faced gendry and Mycrella faced tommen. Dinner went as casual as possible.

"So Arya what are you going to study? I assume you'll be studying at the red keep" asked cersei 

"I'm not sure I already have my law degree so I think an anthropology degree sounds good" she smiled while everyone looked at her as if she grew two heads.

"Law degree" gasped her father 

"Yeah I received my degree in braavos and Mr.Lannister has agreed to take me under his wing since it's hard for people to trust an 18 year old" she shrugged

"When did you have this talk you've just got back yesterday?" Asked ned.

"They were on a business trip in braavos a few months before and I had a long conversation we could talk about this later" she shrugged 

"Are you staying in a dorm?" Asked Gendry looking at her in the eyes 'I won't mind losing my sanity for those eyes'

"No I'm thinking about getting an apartment I'm going to look for some later in the week" she replied with a smile.

"No there's no need Gendry and I got our own apartment and we have an extra room. You can stay with us, it'll be safer living with us than alone. Wouldn't you say" Said joffrey earning him a kick under the table from Gendry who looked like wanted to be taken by the stranger. Aryas expression was unreadable.

Their mothers agreed with the idea while the fathers just looked at each other with an unsaid question.

"That's a kind offer joffrey. I think that's a conversation the 3 of you should have with each other." Added Ned.

Dinner ended soon after. Sansa, Joffrey, Gendry, Arya, Mycrella and Tommen found themselves in the game room. Sansa was painting Mycrellas nails while Joffrey and Gendry were setting up the Pool table.

Arya made her way to tommen who had been quiet all throughout dinner.

"Why are you so quiet?" She asked when she sat next to him.

"I don't have anyone to talk to" he said looking at his feet.

"Well I'm here so talk to me" she smiled sweetly and he started talking to her about his pets and schools.

"Are you planning your wedding, kids and the end of your life with her already" said joffrey once Arya left Tommen to get snacks.

When they started getting ready to leave Arya turned to Gendry "are you okay with the offer Joffrey made?" 

"Yeah I don't mind" he shrugged trying his best to keep his blush from rising.

"Okay let me just see the apartment first. When do you have time?"

"I could take you tomorrow if you don't mind"

"Yeah that's fine with me" she said her goodbyes to his him and Joffrey she gave his father, mother and sister a hug. At last she turned to Tommen who gave her a flower "thank you, you're such a gentlemen" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and he blushed scarlet. 'Damnit Tommen the ladies man I would've given her a flower for a damn kiss'

Once the door closed Tommen turned and asked his mother "when's the wedding?" 

Everyone turned and looked at him with a confused expression "what wedding? My love" asked his mother.

"Arya and Gendrys. Joffrey said they were planning a wedding" he said everyone's eyes went wide and turned to look at Gendry who went red and was shooting daggers at his brother


	3. Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and critique since I'm new to this and I would like to get better. Any suggestions/ ideas would be appreciated. I have no beta so I apologize in advance.

Roommates

 

 

 

The police kept on asking questions she was shaking not even the warmth of the blanket kept her safe from the cold "I don't know, I don't what happened"

Her phone started ringing "Who the hell is this" she asked voice still sleepy it was 3'46 A.m  
"So it's true what they say the wolf bitch is back" the voice sounded amused.  
She sat up "Dog?" She asked still a bit confused.  
"The one and only"  
"What do you want?"  
"To talk, meet me at the cementary at 4" he hung up. 

She got up and started dressing wear black skinny jeans with a black hoodie and Burgandy doc Martins with a blade inside. She made her way to Jons room and left him a note saying she was borrowing his car. Entire city was filled with fog. 'What would he want? Surely it won't be just to say hi'

The cementary was empty of course it would be empty who visits a cementeratry at 4 in the morning, appartanty this moron does and I decide to join him. She sees him standing next to his car smoking a cigarette. She moves past him and into the cementary not bother to check if he's following her. She kneels down in front of the tombstones, closes her eyes, starts tracing Mycahs' name with her fingers and starts praying in braavosi. He kneels down next to her.

"What are you saying?" He asks trying to break the silence.

" A Prayer" she simply answers not opening her eyes. After a while she gets up and move to the next tombstones leaving ------- flowers on each of the tombstones she starts praying again. 

"Thank you" he whispers getting flowers and placing them on the placards "I'm sorry"

She looks at him "there's nothing to be sorry for"

"You lost lost someone.... I should've stopped him before things got out of control"

"You lost more than I did & You were afraid of him"

"So were you"

"He was your brother " he simply nods in understanding "what have you been up to?" Trying her best to change the conversation.

"Nothing this is my last year at the red keep & you?"

"Nothing it's my first year at the red keep" she smiles

"Really so you're staying in westeros. How was braavos?"

"Yeah I am. It was great"

"From what the guys describe it you were in prison "

"I would've been in prison if I hadn't left. It wasn't all that bad I got to go out to the city meanwhile I was done school and chores"

"Nice did you get rid of your fear of guys while you were there" he smirked while she flipped him off.

"Fuck you I wasn't afraid of guys, I just didn't like the idea of dating what about you? Still nervous about being close to a certain redhead?" She smirked while he narrowed his eyes she started laughing loudly at his reaction, so he smacked her in the back of the head.

"It's good to have you back bitch" 

She punched him in the arm. "What the hell!" He screamed looking at her like she had gone insane she gave him a wolffish smile.

"It's good to be back." 

They sat in a comfortable silence, until dawn started breaking they walked out of the cementray not saying a word a simple smile and they drove their separate ways.

When she got home it was 6:39 she hopped on to bed and slept she awoke 5 hours late to a text.

Jaqen: Lovely girl Gym @12 

Groaning she got up and replied Cunt face.

She showered and donned on her black running short, white sports bra and black running shoes. Packing an extra change of clothes.

She quickly made her way out of the house jaqen was waiting for her outside. The kept quiet the entire time.

She started stretching before jaqen made his way in front of her.

"Lovely girl" walking over to where he was lifting weights, while she was spotting for him her phone buzzed.

Gendry: hey I'm going to pick you up at 1.

Damn she had forgotten she made plans to see the apartment seeing her distressed face jaqen asked "is something the matter?" Getting up a drying his face and moving towards the ring.

"No I just for forgot I made plans to go see an apartment at 1 today" she replied reading his facial expression. She replied to gendry, " I'm at the gym do you think you could me pick me up from here" Gendry: sure 

"Oh yes a girl is planning on moving' he said looking at her in the eye telling her he knew something.

"Yeah"

"Why did a girl not bother to mention this to a man" 

She shrugged "I don't need to explain myself to you" she replied annoyed 

"Yes a girl does or has she forgotten? I would hope she hasn't. A man especially need sto know since you're moving in with another man" he replied never breaking eye contact ' How dare he accuse her of forgetting '

"Fuck you jaqen" she turned to walk away but was stopped by his grip on her.

"Anger is bad for your health" he got inside the ring with her following him.

As soon as they were facing each other the collided. He threw a punch towards her face while ducked just in time Bring her leg to the back of his making him trip she started punching him in the face he managed get leverage to pick her up and slammed her on he floor he punched her on her side she brought her knee up and kneed him on the groin straddling his hips they blocked each other's punches jaqen was able to make contact with under her chin making arch her back before punching him in the jaw. pulling herself off jaqen. Realizing she had bit her tongue and he had a busted lip, she quickly got her bag and quickly made way to the showers. She looked at herself in the mirror jaqen always avoided hitting her face. She changed. Walking out she noticed gendry talking to someone and 3 people holding them apart, they looked like they were about to kill each other she got closer seeing the person he was arguing with was jaqen. 'Seven hells'

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He was about to call arya when he noticed a male and a female fighting. he got there in time to see the the female straddling the males hips 'this doesn't look right it's intimate' Blood was coming out of her mouth. He saw her arch her back before delivering a final punch to the man face. The girl wasn't defenseless she knew how to fight that was clear. As the girl made her way to the locker he noticed it was Arya he was mad he wanted to see who was the asshole. When he turned to see the man that had been under arya he was gone. He asked the secuirty for a first aid kit while he made way to the male locker-room. He was stopped by secuirty by the time the bastard stepped out off the locker room Gendry had him pinned against the wall he was about to punch him when the rest of the security guards separated them.

"The boy thinks he's a man now?" The man smirked 'Does he know me?'

"Don't ever touch her again!" He growled 

"That's not your choice" he stepped forward with a predatory face.

"Jaqen!!" Aryas voice made them towards her she was wearing black jeans, a white muscle shirt and combat boots. He turned to see jaqen noticing he had a swelled cheek that was starting to swell but a smile on his face. 'Jaqen? He's the guy that took arya to braavos' he finally remembered.

She started talking in what he guessed would be braavosi. She never looked at him but kept her eyes on Jaqen. Jaqen nodded and replied a few words to her. She turned to look at him with serene eyes she motioned for him to follow. Jaqen whispered something in her ear giving her kiss on the cheek he felt a string of anger and jealousy. She said something back and turned towards gendry. 

"Hey, where is your car?" She asked 'You've got to be kidding me. She's become more insane then when she was a kid. Why is she acting like nothing happened?'  
He raised an eyebrow at her, side by side they walked towards his car.

"Are you okay?" He asked standing on the opposite side of the car

"I'm fine Gen"she aswered annoyed. He grabbed a hold of her chin she flinched he knew it would bruise.

"Really fine are you fucking kidding me. That guy wasn't holding anything back and you walk out with him like nothing happened" he not holding his anger back.

"We were training so why would I act differently & he was holding back. "

"What the hell training my ass that was fight fueled by anger and he was holding back is that supposed to make me feel better"

"I don't care what it makes you feel "she hissed "are we going to get going or shouId I let you spend sometime alone"

He unlocked the door. He held on to the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were turning white he started pulling into his parking space that the apartment. Arya touched his hand and her touch alone sent a warm chill onto him. "Please don't be like this" she asked she grabbed his face with both hands turning to look at him" you can't say I lost the fight right" 'she's so close I could kiss her'

He couldn't help but to smile " yeah you're right you didn't loose the fight. I don't like that idiot, come on let's go look at the apartment." 'Before I do anything stupid'

The apartment building was very secure and expensive it was a 30minute walk to campus and 10minute drive to it. They were greeted by a man in the front desk that handed gendry his correspondence they got inside the elevator and starting making their way into the condo. It was huge but of course it had to be seeing they were the sons of Mr. & Mrs. Baratheon the richest people in westeros. The living room was spacious a large flat screen tv, video games, sound system and couches. So was the kitchen but you could tell it was hardly used.

One second he was opening the door to let her in and the next she was already inside looking through the fridge.

"Do you have any type of food?" She said taking out left over pizza & a water bottle.

"Make yourself at home why don't you. I believe what your eating is considered food." He smirked

She shrugged "hey I worked out quite an appetite today this isn't enough"

"God you sound like hotpie" he said coming up behind her taking the slice out of her hand and started eating it.

She looked up at him "who the fuck is hotpie?" Snatching the pizza from his hand.

A friend he loves food" he asked snatching it back

"Oh god gen" she rubbed her face with both hands she snatched the pizza from his hands "now I know why you're so stupid you have friends with the name hotpie" she laughed finishing the pizza.

"You wound me milady " he put his hands on his heart with mock hurt

She shoved him "don't start with that bullshit again "

"Are you sure you're okay with me living with you guys?"

"Yeah I don't mind why?"

"You looked like you were going to shit yourself when joffrey mentioned it"

"I was caught by surprise. Come I'll show you the rooms." 

The room was spacious all that was left in it was a king sized bed and 2 night stands although it had the biggest windows it was cold.

"So if it's just you and joffs why did you guys get a 3 bedroom" she asked while sitting on the bed

He shrugged "it was Sandors before he had to move in with his frat" she just nodded in response. He turned towards the doors " that's my room and that ones joffreys this door right here is the bathroom" 

"Okay" she walked past him and made her way to his bedroom door and opened it. 

"Hey don't go in there"

"fuck gendry could you be anymore of a slob."

"I don't remember you being so neat either"

That was then she walked in towards his desk and picked up a notebook she started opening "don't open that"he made way to snatch the book out of his reach she stood on his bed.

"What's wrong? gen wait let me guess this is your diary " she smirked look from him to the book.

"No it's not now give it back" he tried to grab her ankles but she jumped off the bed and ran towards the living room he ran after her. Tackling her to the ground he started ticketing her she was laughing and squirming in the middle of his legs 'Gods I love her laugh' the way her body was moving under him sent a reaction straight to his cock he should let her go "stop...please ...stop ...my stomach hurts" 

"Promise not to go through my things again!" He was laughing with her. Her shirt had risen and was showing her stomach 'She has abs!!' It took him awhile to notice but there was a long but very thin vertical cut from her side he didn't notice when he stopped ticking her and she was struggling regain her composure. His fingers traced the scar and her stomach contracted "what's this Arya" he looked at her she had turned pale.

"Get of me" he started to get concerned. He didn't move "what does it look like its a scar"

"Stop being a smart ass. How did you get it?" She gave him push.

"Gendry get of me. If anyone comes in gods forbid joffrey it will haunt us for the rest of our lives" she was right her was a mess and her shirt was up one of his hands held her arms over her head and the other one was still on her stomach. He got off and offered her a hand "I got it in one of my adventures in braavos" she pulled down her shirt not letting go of his hand . "Could you take me to the base where jon is I'm having dinner with him".

"Yeah I can", he got his keys and she got her bag they made their way to the elevator.

"So are you moving in with us?" He asked hopeful.

"Yeah if you're sure I won't murder your brother"

"He doesn't spend a lot of time home he's most with marg."

"Aww is poor gendry lonely" she said in a baby voice and pouted lips 'don't do to me, you have no idea what it's doing to me'

Getting out of their elevator they made their way into the reception.

"Hey Leo" he shouted to the older man.

"Yes Mr.Baratheon"

"Come on Leo you should stop with that. This here is Miss.Arya could I have keys for her by tomorrow" the elderly man eyed both of them with a smile his sight lasted awhile longer in their entwined hands when they hadn't noticed they were still holding they reluctantly let go. Gendry immediately felt empty at the lost of warmth her hand gave his.

"Of course sir" the man winked just before they made their way outside.


	4. Learn when to be quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this is the worst thing ever. Sorry if this is crappy but I wrote it today while being stuck in line at universal studios. please comment!!!

The entire drive to Jon's office was filled by silence. Arya found herself looking out the window to anyone it would seem she was admiring the view outside well she was admiringsomething and it was gendrys reflection on the window. She had caught him looking at her.

"What are you guys planning? " he asked

"I don't know its just dinner. In not sure when he's leaving " she answered Jon was her favorite brother he always let her do what she wanted.

" I'm not sure I think He's leaving next month but I guess you asking won't hurt either" he was in front of the of he building 

"Yeah I'll call you later," she said opening the door then she didn't think about she leaned over the drivers side of the door and give him a quick kiss on the cheek it didn't last but it did send heat and shock all over her body " Thank you"she moved out of the door before he could notice her blush shutting the door quickly making her way inside the building.

She was stopped by muscular man being filled by a heavy set man.

" Excuse me miss do you need help " he asked a bit shy but looking her in the eye.

"Hi I'm looking for Jon Stark." 

"Yes sorry he's in the training room, you'll have to wait for him in the lobby" he said motioning for her to sit down in one of the lounge chairs.

"Oh I forgot he gave me this" pulling out a visitor tag with his name on it handling him the card "I'm Arya Stark" holding her hand out to shake.

The man behind him seemed more interested "You're his cousin you both could be twins" he said shyly not looking at in her eyes but her overall face "I'm Samwell Tarly" shaking her hand " This is Grenn".

She shakes his hand a bit harder than necessary and smiles once she sees him wince.

"We were just going to go see him follow us" they started walking through the hallway making their way outside. They walked outside and started heading towards the shooting range.

"Get her the fuck out of here. This is restricted go fuck her somewhere else!" Shouted a man.

"Um... Sir... This is.... Um Arya... Stark" replied Sam he seemed scarred and was looking at the floor.

"A stark huh righteous bastards" he said looking at her up and down " atleast this one might be good for something else"  
He walking inside the shooting range with a laughing officer behind him.

"Sad to know part of Westeroses defense is stuck with a certain camels cunt " she called after him boh Sam and Grenn looked startled 'I'll teach this asshole a lesson' .

He was so concentrated in what he was doing he didn't seem to notice her. She slipped a short dagger from out off her belt loop. She tossed towards the sheet and hit it in the bullseye.

Jon was startled to say the least, turning around to see he face to face with an identical pair eyes, nose, hair and smile. His smile widened he stepped towards her giving her a bone crushing hug.

"You scarred the seven hells out off me" he told he once he let go.

She smiled" I'll make it up to you by paying for dinner ." he returned the gesture. By that time they had attracted a bit of attention an older man forwarded and handed her the blade handle first.

"Thank you "

"You're welcome job have to say got have quite an arm there... who thought you?" He seemed nice nothing like Throne.

"Captain Mormont this is my cousin Arya Stark"

"Hi Jon gifted me the Dagger and made me pratice"

" For self defense offcourse " Jon Quickly added

"Very well you're a natural. No doubt youre related. Move on then." He smiled

Jon saluted and Mormont put him at ease.

"So you've met Sam and Grenn" she nodded " Are you okay with them joining us for dinner?"

"I don't mind I just want to be fed."

He turned " want to come to dinner?"

"No thanks him meeting up with pyp " answered Grenn

"I'm going to go get Gilly" Sam blushed 'hes so shy' 

"All right come we'll drop you off outside the infirmary"

While they walked they made small talk.

They got to the medical station on base an Arya quickly noticed it was accupied by a woman and once the lady turned noticed she was in fact very pregnant "shit" she whispered.

Dam quickly made way to help the lady who made her way to them.

"Arya this is Gilly shes going to be one of the nurses in a few months. Gilly this is Arya Stark my cousin." They shook hands and Gilly gave her a warm smile.

" Nice to meet you Arya "

" Likewise Jon and I were just going go get lunch would you and sam like to join us "

"Um I don't know told us you just got back we wouldn't want to intrude" Gilly answered shyly.

"It s fine with us we might end up having a food fight and get kicked out a bit of adult supervision would be nice"

Gilly casted her eyes on Sam and he nodded "Okay if you don't mind".

Arya rode and Jons car while Gilly and Sam rode in theirs. Soon they found themselves in a small restaurant.

There was little to no talk but it was a comfortable silence. Sam seemed to really care for Gilly and it seemed mutual.

"So Gilly when are you giving birth?" Arts asked genuinely interested it seemed as I Gilly was ready to give birth then and there.

"I'm not due until a month and a half." 

"What're you having?" 

"A boy"

"Have you thought of any names? "

"No I haven't there hasn't been one that has caught my attention"

"Why not Sam Junior or something like that?" As soon as she said it everyone around her tensed and she knew she hit a nerve. Gilly's eyes seemed to be pushing tears, Sam was nervous and Jon gave her a cautious look. "Um... I'm sorry if I hit a nerve I thought you and Sam were together" 

Sam instantly looked up "no its okay"  
'A lie' ... "We just haven't had much thought in names for our baby yet" 'Another Lie: the baby isn't his' 

She smiled "You both should hurry you're running out of time."

"So how did your meeting with Gendry go?" Jon asked trying to lighten the situation. She instantly blushed remembering the way he was on top of her, his hands on her and the quick kiss on the cheek she gave him.

"It went fine I'm moving in with them this week" she answered trying to get a bit of self control "I'm going to buy furniture and definitely a new mattress I don't want to think about what in hell Sandor has done in that bed" they both laughed.

"It'll be fine I'll help you move you things in. Have you guys gotten some things for the baby?"

" No with finishing our studies with Dr.Aemon we haven't had time" answered Sam looking sad.

"That's a shame. Is everyone ready to go?" Asked Jon.

They got up Jon walked to the register to pay meanwhile Sam left to the restroom. Arya turned to Gilly who was staring at her feet and her hand stroking her stomach.

"Gilly, this is my number. I could join you to buy things for the baby" Arya reached out to give Gilly the piece of paper.

"No thats fine Arya you don't have to do that" Gilly shook her head looking at Arya with wide eyes.

"You're right I don't have to do that but I want to" Gilly accepted the paper 

"Ready to go?" asked Jon with Sam behind him.

"Yeah bye Sam. Bye Gilly" she gave Gilly a quick hug and walked away towards Jon's car Jon said his goodbyes as well. 

"Say it Jon I know you want to"

"You ask too many question at least it seemed you made up at the end. What did you tell her?'

"Nothing I just offered to go shopping with her try and convince her okay" Jon looked at her a bit confused before finally nodding at her.


	5. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im not proud

Gendry

 

Her mouth tasted sweet and pure he was lost. Her hands are locked on his hair, his hand were trying to remember every inch of her body. She's his Arya, he'll make her scream that she's only his and no ones else's. They're desperate and needy their clothes gets lost somewhere in between the living room and bedroom. His body his hot pressing in to her she's arching her back,moaning and dragging out his name causing him to thrust in to her even harder. Her body is warm and tight she smells naturally sweet they match their rhythm clawing at his back kissing him desperately When he can feel her getting close his hand is on her clit pinching it in time with his trusts, she falls over the edge moaning loudly and clamping down on him and he falls with her moaning her name.

 

The sound of a door being slammed open makes him jump out off bed just in time to see Joffrey bent over laughing hysterically. Gendry groans rubbing his hand on his face his brothers laughter is starting to piss him off, He grabs his business textbook throws it at his brother. Joffrey leaves the room of a very frustrated gendry.

He's hard and curses himself if joffrey hadn't hadn't decided to interrupt his glorious dream he would've never a whole lot happier.

 

He grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom joff decided to start laughing again.

 

Leaning with back on the shower wall his , hand grasped his cock, and he began to stroke it, moving his hand up and down his shaft. His eyebrows furrowed the a droplets of water running down his body he came with the image of Arya underneath him.

_'I'm going insane. If this is now, its going to be hell once she moves in'_

He groaned out loud turning the knob so the water fell freezing his body burning his lungs making him ignore what he was feeling.

 

Dreading what was about to happen He walked into the hallway . he rubbed his face with both hands giving a silent thankful prayer to the gods.

 

Trying something anything to keep his mind from drifting off to Arya, He started searching for his sketchbook. He look throughout the whole apartment and couldn't find it anywhere. Once he got a hold of his phone he noticed Joffrey had left him a message.

**Joffrey: Call Me ;)**

_'Little piece of shit'_

"Hey what's going on? " he was at a party there was a sound of far away music.

"Don't play stupid" his brother answered.

"What do you want?"

"Its not what I want its what Margery wants. Get mom to spend time with Margery"

"Fucken stupid suggestion mother can barely spend time in the same room as Margery and you want them to spend Time together."

"I know but Marg won't back down. "

"No"

"Dear Brother what do you think will happen if Robb and Jon and Gods forbid Arya gets a hold of a video where you're getting hot for her"

"Tell me you didnt"

"I did"

"Liar"

"Would you take the risk?" "

I'll see what I can do"

"Ask Arya if she can help you loose all the stress you have"

He stood there thinking about what his brother had just told him. He couldn't take that risk. His mind drifted of to how her body would feel pressed against his. He shook himself from those thoughts and decided to send Arya a message.

 

**Gendry: I'm going to kick your ass.**

**Arya: Oh please, as if you could ;)**

**Gendry: I want my sketch book back.**

**Arya: I could see your constipated face. I left it in your car. Don't worry I haven't read it.**

**Gendry: Why would you leave it in my car?**

**Arya: Thought you could use the exercise.**

**Gendry: Stop being a pain in my ass**

Once he got his book the started drawing every detail his dream her flush, freckles, the scar he had seen the that very same day.

It was midnight he was watching TV nothing special he just couldn't sleep seeing as how he slept most of the day.

**Arya: Are you up stupid**

He instantly smiled once he had seen the message.

**Gendry: yeah why aren't you asleep?**

**Arya: I could ask you the same**

**Gendry: Its past you bed time**

**Arya: Asshole**

**Gendry: Milady**

**Arya: its going to be a busy month**

**Gendry: Don't remind me. I'm going to puke.**

His phone rang a while later and he instantly answered it.

"Milay"

"Stupid bull"

She was quiet it was unusual when she was quiet.

"Hey gen" her voice sounded groggy he could tell she was fighting to awake.

"Yeah?"

"I've missed you" She whispered it but he heard it all to clearly.

"Not as much as I've had" he replied and she was already asleep


	6. A Wolf and a Lion

Arya 

She was stupid she wanted to cry and it took all her will not to sob. The kindly man looked at her with pitiful eyes "You're a child, its not your choice." He left the waif remained and helped walk her to her room. She was in the woods she had heard a scream Mycah must've gotten spooked she walked to their camp site "Mycah... Mycah where are you?" He must've gone pee. Minutes passed so she decided to walk around "Mycah... Mycah if you got lost I'm going to kick your ass" she spotted his figure meaning against a tree and she screamed.

Arya jumped forward in bed but she felt arms surrounding her she couldn't see her visions was blurry from her tears. She smelled in the scent Jons scent helped relax her like it always did.

"Shh... Its okay I'm here... Shh everything is fine."

She cursed he self for being weak"I'm so stupid"

"Here" he passed her some pills and a glass of water "I love you arya, we all love you don't say that"

She drank the water with pills. "Thanks... I was screaming wasn't I" she muttered quietly she knew she did.

"Yeah" 

"Who did I wake up?"

He shrugged and she punched him. He laughed "You're parents, me and sansa"

She limped on him "how did you find them?" She asked holding her sleeping pills in her hand she made sure to hide them so none would noticed her plan failed.

"Sansa, she told me she saw them in your suitcase"

Of course nothing escapes Sansas eyes. Her eyes were stating to close.

"Stay with me till I fall asleep, please"

He nodded "sure"

"I'm stupid "

"Stop saying that there was nothing you could've done."

"Not that... I don't think I'll ever forgive myself he didn't deserve that"

"Nobody deserves what happened to Mycah"

"No not Mycah " Arya fell in complete sleep. 

Her phone started ringing  
"What?" She lacked sleep and wasn't appreciating being woken up.

"Mind your manners stark. I had to part with my bed and the legs on it for you. Do you have no idea how much I've cried"

"I'm up lannister. I'll just get ready"

"I'm heading towards the manner "

"Fuck!..."

"Language... " he laughed hanging up the phone. 

She quickly took a shower and got dressed a black dress with white collar, black thights, with her own ankle boots. 

Tyrion: I'm outside 

Arya made her way downstairs where her mother and father were talking.

They looked worried "hi sweety sleep well" her father asked concern in his voice.  
She had forgotten about the nightmares she had.

She smiled kissing both of her parents. "Yeah I slept great." Picking a piece toast of her father plate. "I'm leaving bye"

"And where exactly are you going?" Asked her mother clearly not happy 

"Its my first day interning for tywin" she smiled grabbing her bag "love you." 

"I want you back home alive!" Her father laughing as she left.

Outside she could see the sleek car she opened the door and was greeted with a smile from both Bronn and Tyrion.

"She wolf aren't you going to greet your uncle" As long as she could remember Tyrion always had stories to tell her and new games to play. Everyone was confused when little Arya first started calling him uncle and thought she would grow out of it, but they were both misfits in their own family.

She hugged the small man "hi uncle Tyrion, hey Bronn" she winked at the man in the front seat. He returned the gesture.

Tyrion pulled out a bag and coffee she instantly recognized the scent.

"Lemon cakes!" She quickly grabbed the bag and coffee and started eating "I bow to you God of Tits and Wine and thank you for feeding me"

He laughed "its the least I can do. This is the last bit of happiness you're going to feel before working with the stranger"

"Thank you for your act of kindness. Where's Podrick?"

"Hiding from you" stage whispered Bronn

"Fuck you bronn. I've been nothing but nice"

"My sweet wolf you've always scared the boy"

"Not my fault he can't grow a pair"

"You should give some of the extra you have" he smiled as they walked out side Podrick was waiting outside.

Bronn leaned to whisper in her ear "he's ready to shit himself already" 

"Hi pod" she waved at him and he nstany turned red and looked down 

"Hello Miss Stark"he was still looking down. Heading inside the building. 

"He still embarresed about braavos huh" she commented to Bronn. He looked at her and started laughing.

 

He scoffed "You think"

Podrick was updating Tyrion on his cases and meetings. Tyrions office was next to his fathers.

"So can a wolf outlast a lion" asks tyrion, "can you tell my father Miss. Stark has arrived" he tell the secretary.

She nods "Yes Mr.Tyrion"

"Good luck" they close the door after themselves.  
Arya followed the secretary into the office

"Sir, a miss. Stark is here to see you"

"Yes let her in" the secretary gave ayra a pitiful look.

"You may enter"

As soon as she entered she was met with the grim face. Standing up straight with hands behind her back she didn't move from her place by the door.

"Are you going to stand there all day"he asked calm and stern he didn't move his eyes from the paper on his desk.

She quietly made way to the chair in front of him.

"I should have known better than to believe you would have showed up dressed exactly as I told you" he said still not looking up from the papers in his desk.

She gave a small smile "although i appreciate what you have done, you still don't tell me what to do"

" watch your mouth girl you amuse me but be careful" his lips quirked. He started fixing his papers checking every single detail.

He rose from his feet and so did Arya he made his way in front of her not once checking to see if she was following. She picked up the 15 stack of files and followed him out. 

In the meeting room there were 6 people ready seated a soon as Tywin entered all men rose and greeted him. He didn't pay them any mind Arya walked closely behind . tywin sat at the end of the table and they started discussing a multimillion dollar case. Once Lorch mentions he accidentally sent the opposing party copy of their plans to use in court he should've turned into ash with the look Tywin gave him.

"How could you be so incoppeotent" he wasn't asking it rgougj lorch thought GE genuine and starting responding but tywin lifted his hand "how would you fix this?"

Noond answered 'kevan is the only one that knows but he won't open his mouth" Lorch decided to open his mouth "we could call the judge and explain the situation"

Arya had to bite her cheek from laughing 

"How stupid could you be. We contact the judge and explain one of the attorneys forgot how to read my firm will be tarnished."

Arya stepped forward and refilled his cup.  
"Sir may i..." 

"Shut up and refill our cups" sneered Lorch

Arya was about to respond when tywin spoke" you will be kind to remember not to speak like that to Arya Stark much less in that manner"

Lorch turned red with anger "of course sir" 

Not taking his eyes from the man he nodded "continue"

" throw a curve ball the if decide to object any witness show one that they've used to prove your point"

Tywin nodded "not bad better than this lot"

Their meeting ended awhile later. Arya had found her self sorting endless amounts of letters. Her phone buzzed.

Robb: Meet us at Blackwater Diner  
Arya: Okay

The door open and Tywin entered "walk with me". She got up and followed.

"You are to come after your classes but your free to come anytime you like. You let your grades fall and you can forget about it."

Tywin lead her to the parking lot.

"Here"

He gave her a small box. She opened it there was a key. 

"Its a small graduation present"

She looked to the side and smiled There was a brand new Aston Martin.

"This is too much"

"No I don't know why you still don't have a car."

She hugged him and returned it. Once they let go he smiled. 'He can't always be stern.'

"Go on then leave"

"Thank you" she gave him a small kiss on the cheek & walked towards the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!... Its the holidays to I'm kind of busy.  
> .  
> I'll let you in a little secret my Twitter and IG account are used to follow anything game of thrones not weird at all right? ;)... Happy holidays :*


	7. Sleep

Gendry was in front of Blackwater diner. The only thing he knew was Robb sent him a message with a simple word Blackwater. All text and calls asking went without reply.

As soon as he stepped inside the hostess asked him if he want a table.

"Um. No thanks I'm looking for Rob." 

"Oh yes, please follow me"  
Walking to the table he say Robb and Jeyne seated with very confused Jon, Theon & Sandor.

Robb smiled "Good you're here"

He gave him a confused look " here for what exactly?" Moving to sit down next to Sandor.

"We'll tell you once Arya get here"

He simply nods. Yeah there is nothing like sitting with your best friends eating when the day before you imagined fucking their sister senseless.

Once Arya walks in they all loose the ability to speak. He noticed jeyne glaring at Robb 'she hasn't met arya'

Jon recovers first walks up to her hugging her and kissing her forehead. They sit down next to each other.

Rob seating across from them in the middle of Jeyne and Theon. Across from them Arya is facing Jeyne, Jon is next to her followed by Gendry and Sandor.

"Miss Stark I've been very naughty" Theon manages to smirk and wiggle his eyebrows before getting smacked in the head by Robb "what" he say indignant "she looks like a hot teacher I wouldn't mind actually attending class"

Arya laughs while Robb and Jon roll their eyes Sandor just smirks but Gendry no Gendry doesn't find it funny.

"Um Arya... This is Jeyne my girlfriend Arya this is my sister Arya" says rob

Arya raises and eyebrow but leans over to shake Jeynes hand.

"Hi" Jeyne smiles shyly

"Hey" Arya gives a wolfish smile "what's wrong with you?"

Everyone looks at Arya horrified all except Sandor he looks amused.

"Arya!"

Arya turns and looks at her brother "what she seems like a nice beautiful girl I have to believe something is wrong with her, you're a brute" 

Everyone laughs while Robb glares at Arya. A waitress comes over an ask for their orders.

As the plates were being brought over everyone's eyes went wide at the sight of the huge hamburger being brought over she shrugged "I'm a growing girl" 'she's too adorable for her own good'

She got up and walked towards the bar he couldn't help but stare at her as she walked away Theon was right she did look like a teacher any teenage boys dream.

"You're sister is beautiful" commented Jayne

"I can't remember the last time I saw her wear a dress" said Robb looking at his girlfriend

"she wore gone at dinner with my parents "  
Rob and Jon looked at him with unbelievable expression. Jeyne smiled "Oh that's nice you guys make an adorable couple " Gendry snorted the water he had been drinking and began to cough.

"No. No we aren't together" his face could be confused with a tomato at this point

"Oh sorry Robb commented you were moving in together I just assumed"

"Don't worry Jeyne its not from his lack of trying" Gendry was throwing daggers at Theon.

Arya sat down with a glass of Dornish wine. 

"Oh Hell No!" Jon took Aryas glass.

"I'm going to get cranky Jon no one likes me when I'm cranky" Arya took the glass back from Jon and downed it in on take. Both Sandor and Theon watch with amusement.

"Okay so you must be wondering why I called you here" started Rob while everyone raised their eyebrows. "So I have a mission I need you guys to help me... Us with"

"Spit it out" said Theon

Robb stood "I asked Jeyne to marry me" everyone smiled and congratulated them.

"Poor girl" Arya winked a Jeyne. "This is a joyous occasion for us and a moment of sadness for Jeyne we need wine" Arya called over wait or an motion for wine.

Once their glasses were full they toasted. "Jeyne its still early to back out you could run to the door and I'll stall him" 

"Arya stop"

"Ugh fine you're no fun"

"So when's the wedding?" Asked gendry 

Robb started rubbing his neck "thats another reason why you're all here we need help"

"We'll help you"

"We were hoping to get married in a month" Arya threw the napkins at his face.

"You fucking idiot got her pregnant" she said

"I didn't Arya we just want a surprise wedding for everyone"

"A month is little time to prepare a wedding "

"We know that we need your help"

"Arya I want you to be my maid of honor"

Arya looked at Jeyne like as if she had grown two heads. "You should ask sans a she'll be more help"

Robb laugh "we want to keep this a secret a week before the wedding if we ask sans a for help everyone would know in a second"

"Fine I'll be your maid of honor" she smiled at Jeyne.

"And I want you 4 to be grooms men."

"Okay "  
"Sure"  
"Okay "  
"No" everyone turned their attention to Sandor who had been quiet the whole time.

"Why not" asked Robb

"Because..." Sandor was about to answer but was interrupted by Arya

"Sandor walk with me" she got up and walked to bar not leaving room for argument he followed.

"This isn't going to end good" mentioned theon 

"For who Arya or Sandor?" asked Jeyne

"Sandor" they all answered in unison. They saw Arya talking to Sandor and walk away back towards the table. With a happy smile on her face.

Sandor walked awhile later. "I'm in" was all he answered while glaring at Arya.

"If you have 4 groomsmen you'll need 4bridesmaids" she commented

"That's true"

"You'll need to trust sansa" 

"I guess I will."

"So?"

"I can ask Ros" said Jeyne and Theon smiled.

"Okay so Ross goes with Theon. Sansa goes with Sandor" everyone looked at her with raised eyebrows "Sansas height compliments Sandor's" she shrugged and everyone nodded. "Whose your best man?"

"Jon" gendry felt his heart sink a little he wouldn't be able to walk Arya down the aisle.

"So who goes with Gendry?" All eyes turn to him.

"Say Jeyne and I will strangle you" he warned 

"Don't worry"

"I'll ask Roslin" 'that's weird right there's nothing like asking your fiance's ex girlfriend to be your bridesmaid' Jeyne shrugged "we're friends"

They are in small talk the rest of the time until Arya got up and excused herself she looked a bit pale.

"Are you okay?" He asked 

"Yeah I'm fine I'll be right back" she gave a small smile and walked away.

She walked to a table in front of them. He got tensed he recognized the red hair anywhere. Jaqen stood his back was towards them he grabbed a hold of her hand and kissed her cheek bringing her to sit next to him. It was until he noticed young girl seated with them she was very thin and had a scarf covering her hair.

"Who's that?" Asked Jeyne

"That's Jaqen aryas boxing coach from braavos" 

Sandor and gendry both snorted.

"That ain't her bloody coach he's her master" said Sandor everyone looked at him "master is what they call professors in Braavos "

"He's the guy Arya punched in the airport" said Robb

Gendry couldn't help the smile that crept on to his face but it faded once he saw Jaqen, Arya and the girl get up and walked towards the exit. Jaqen walked with his hand on Aryas lower back it felt like an intimate gesture he kissed on the cheek the girl face told gendry she didn't aprove. Once Arya and the girl were talking to each other. There was something Erie about the girl and Arya they both seemed guarded. The girl whispered something in her ear and left. Arya stood there for awhile before making her way back.

"Who was that?" Asked Jon

Arya was taken out of her thoughts "friends" she smiled.

Arya seemed guarded the whole time she was there using Robb's wedding as a distraction.

Once they were ready to leave Sandor was talking to Arya he decided to make his ways over the only thing she was able to catch was sandors telling her not to play with fire Arya just smiled and nodded "it seems like you actually care" she replied. 

 

"Fuck off" Sandor walked away and left.

"Hey" she smiled 

"So you're furniture arrived" he smirked they're both walking back to the others

"Ugh... I forgot are you heading home?"

"Yeah I could help you set up everything"

"Please I'm going to need all the help I could get"

They made their way backbenches group.

"So Jeyne you have my number right. I'm leaving I need to set up the furniture" she hugged everyone "Bye"

Gendry also said his goodnyes when he noticed Arya wasn't walking with him

"Where are you going? "

"To my car where else"

"Car? Since when did you get a car?"

She stood and leaned against a white Aston Martin she smirked as soon as his eyes got wide.

"Its a graduation present from your grandfather"

"Why does that not surprise me" he smirks "so" 

"What" 

"Let's see who gets back to the apartment faster" he ran towards his car as Arya opened the door to hers.

..........................

As he ran inside the apartment building he saw Leo give Arya the key. Leo greeted him and Arya turned saying a quick goodbye to him as she ran into the elevator he just managed to actually get inside with her.

"You're loss Stark"

"In you dreams"

As the doors to their floor opened Arya pushed him back and ran to their door both were too distracted to see the figure moving outside their door.  
Arya managed to open the door and get inside while gendry got close enough to see the figure looking at him confused.  
'All bad'  
"Hey what are you doing here?" He asked trying to control his breathing.

"Um nothing I just wanted to apologize but I can see you're busy I'll come back some other time"

"Jeyne its fine come on" 'please say you have something to do'

"No its fine I need to pick up somethings for school anyways " 'I love you so much I could kiss you'

"Okay then bye"

"Bye"

Once he got inside he saw Arya sitting on the table drinking a bottle of water.

"Catch" she threw the water bottle at him. He moved and sat on the chair next to her her was getting a perfect view of her wonderful legs 'stop it'

She jumped from the table. "Come on you lump we need to build this"

"Why me?"

"Because you love me" his heart skipped a beat and he couldn't stop the stupid smirk on his face 'if only you knew'

"I don't think that's true"

"Fuck you" she was sitting in her room with the instructions and pieces 

"Hurry up"

They lost track of time in between arguing and silence to try and gather their minds. They were in the kitchen getting something to eat when the door swung open and in walked the little cunt he called brother and the rotten rose. Aryas phone started ringing and she answered it "yeah I'm fine and you... Yeah they're both here... I'll tell them... Yeah... Its okay I don't mind.. That'll be great... Okay me to bye" she hung up.

"Hey Joff" she said

"Hey Arya, asshole" he nodded towards gendry.

"Cunt"

"Honey aren't you going to introduce us?" Asked Margery while clutching Joffreys arm.

Yeah I forgot Marg meet Arya Stark, Arya meet Margery Tyrell my girlfriend".

"Hi its lovely meeting you you look nothing like your sister" stated margey 'the bullshit begins'

Arya just smiled "nice to meet you too"

"What are guys doing here?" asked Joffrey 

"Taking a break from setting up Aryas furniture and you guys?" His brother smirked

"Nothing just picking up some clothes" he said as he walked towards his bedroom once jorffey came back.

Gendry asked Arya who called her.

"Your mom she told me to tell you guys for her"

"What else?"

"Nothing she just wants to spend more time with me so she asked me to go shopping with her" gendry had to smile at that and he was quick to catch the anger filled gaze Margery threw at Arya

 

*We should go, bye" joffrey quickly said and left with Margery you could hear her screams through the door.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked with a confused exrepesssion.

"Yeah " 

"What is it?"

" Mom hates Margery she won't spend anytime with her. You made her jealous, come on let try a finish your bed"

As they walked in to the room they noticed they still had a lot to do.

It was midnight and they were tired come " let's just leave it we'll ask help from the guys later. Come on" he beckoned her to his room while he searched for something for her to sleep in. "Here get changed in the restroom"

He handed her a white T-shirt and she left to get changed while he got changed in the room. Once she got out he was getting things ready to sleep on the couch.

"What are you doing?" She asked leaning on the side on the wall she had just taken a shower and the white T-shirt was becoming see through along the curve of breast and side. 'Oh gods'

"I was going to sleep in joffs room but asshole has it locked so I'm sleeping on the couch you can take my bed" he said getting up and smirking once he caught her looking.

"Nonsense come on your bed fits us" she tugged on his arm and gendry felt his soul lift from her body

"Its okay Arya I don't mind "

"We slept all the time in the same bed "

'You'll be the death of me '

They both got into bed and gendry tried to put as much space in between them as possible. He was almost falling asleep when he heard her.

"Gen?"

"Hmm"

" You know I really have missed you"

He couldn't help himself he pulled her in for a hug and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and kissed her hair.

"I've missed you too"


	8. Whore

Arya

This scent was intoxicating warm it made her want to fall into sweet oblivion. She shifted ever so slightly and that was when she received a groan. That's when she remembered she fell asleep with gendry one of his arms held her around the waist while the other was used as a pillow, her leg was in the middle of his legs her head tucked under his chin her hands on his chest. 

Dawn was breaking but she didn't want to move this perfection it felt natural. As she shifted she received a moan from Gendry and his arm tightened around her waist.

"Arya" he moaned her name in his sleep that was too much she had to move away from him. Staying still for awhile she slowly got up realizing his shirt has risen on her body all the way to her hip she wished she hasn't move just to see gendry reaction. Gendry seemed to sense the change on the bed so she took of the shirt and placed the shirt on some pillows and move them to his arms.

Quickly and naked in nothing but her underwear she changed into the same dress from yesterday since she didn't have her clothes.

She left the apartment leaving gendry a message that said thank you. She noticed a figure standing next to her car. She unlocked the car and sat in the passenger seat passing Jaqen the keys inside no words were exchanged on their way to his hotel nor were they exchange when they got inside.

Her heart was racing and she started biting her lip. Arya sat herself on a lonely chair by a desk on the opposite side of the bed. Jaqen was leaning on the door. It was a game to see who would open first & the last one open their mouth wouldn't necessarily be the winner.

Jaqen walked over to his luggage and pulls out a clear vile placing it in front of her. She reached out and put it in her bag. She got up and walked to the door. 

Suddenly a hand on her arm stopped her and slammed her back into the wall. He kissed her hungrily his lust filled her and she couldn't help but to return it.

"Jaqen" she gasped "no" he drank in her words "stop!" She pushed him away.

"Why" he asked he was calm "why now?"

He took a step closer she didn't move"why? " asked again he lifted her chin and in to kiss her. The kisses he gave her the kiss he planted on her lips neck chest and pulse had her reeling both his face and gendrys pushed around her mind.

"The Door is open what stops a girl from leaving" he asked her while leaning his forehead to hers. 

She looked in his eyes not answering his question but thinking about it love? Could this be called love? What stopped her? Was it the fact that he was her teacher no it couldn't be that it hadn't stopped them before not whole she was a student and snuck into his room the excitement of being caught made her love their game but what about him. Love? Even while dwelling on it a little voice told her gendry and she mentally shook herself. She looked into his eyes and he kissed her again she returned it again.

Her hands going to his neck drawing him closer his hand on thighs picking her up she wrapped her legs around him. She rubbed herself on him and his hands were in between them his hand undid his jeans and moved her panties to the side and slid into her. She gasped she tried to rotate her hips but his hands held her waist tight enough to leave bruises. She took of his shirt, he worked on removing her kissising her where the dress had been once removed her bra he leaned down and his tongue flicked out over one of her nipple while his hand caressed the other. Arya had to stop herself from crying out. 

She gave out a small cry as his teeth raked over her skin once he withdrew. Her fingers were tightly in his hair as he tried to draw him back.

She felt the pressure of the wall leave as jaqen moved them to bed. He kissed his way down as he started moving inside her holding her hips to keep her from moving with him. She growled in frustration as he started moving faster moving her leg over his shoulder. The more she tried to move the tighter he held her.

She could feel herself getting close but he ignored her requests. "Please... jaqen... please "she scratched his shoulders arms and back hard enough to draw blood. she couldn't move he just kept moving inside her not once giving her free will . her eyes were shut and tears of frustration threaten to spill.

" Lovely girl open you eyes" he panted.

As soon as she opened her eyes he let go and they slammed into each other she came with so much force with him. She screamed everything was white and  
there was no sound in her ears neither of them bothered to keep quiet. When her senses came back she looked at him and his face kept changing from his to Gendrys she couldn't handle this she closed her eyes as she tried to get her strength back.

When she finally got up with the sheets wrapped around her she moved to the balcony where Jaqen was leaned against smoking a cigarette. She stood silently in the back of him. She grabbed his cigarette from his hand and put it in her mouth.

"When are you leaving?" She asked moving in to bathroom.

" Eager to see me gone?" He asked moving to stand next to her "A man will leave as soon as a lovely girl finishes her assignment " he kissed her neck.

She moved away from him and went to the restroom locking the door behind her she leaned against it and slid down. The sheets were pooled below her clutching her knees to her chest she didn't move. After sometime she got up and turned on the shower soaking herself in cold water.

Once she left the bathroom jaqen was looking through his suitcase she got dressed when she was zipping up her dress jaqen walked over and helped her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Why did they choose me?" She asked 

"Its not for us to question" she nodded 

"Bye jaqen"

"Valar morghulis" he repeated as she walked out the door.

....

By the time she got home Rob Theon and her mom were already awake and sitting in the kitchen.

Theon was the first to notice her.

"Hey someone had a good night" he smirked and everyone noticed her walked in.

" Where the fuck were you last night" Robb growled

"Language!" Her mother smacked Robb with a spatula everyone laughed

"Good morning building my bed with gendry"

"Did you get to use it?" Whispered Theon wiggling his eyebrows she smacked him.

"Shut up. I'm going to go get changed." She ran up stairs and got changed 

 

She quickly changers in to a pair of dark jeans and burgundy blouse and heels.

She made her way downstairs less than 15 minutes later. She served herself.

" What are doing today ?" Asked Theon

"Heading to the office..."

"Office?" Interrupted Robb

"Yeah I'm interning for tywin"

"Since when?"

"Yesterday"

"And if any one can survive working with the stranger it would be you"

"Screw you" she flicked her cereal at Robb

"Hey I got to head to dad's office" he whined.

" I'm supposed to meet up with Jeyne afterwards" she smirked 

He blushed "th...that's good... Really good" he smiled

"Idiot I've got to go... Bye" 

"Hold on we need to talk" said her mom

" Okay what is it?"

"You haven't spent much of your time with us since you got back. We know you're busy but make time before you start school next week"

"You're right I'll be home tonight." Sorry she kissed her mom on the cheek.

"Come on we'll give you ride" Robb told her

"Its fine I don't need one "

"Why?"

" I have a car "

" I thought dad was supposed to buy you your car during the weekend "

" What dad was going to buy me a car" she was surprised

"Yeah it was supposed to be a surprise... Wait! If dad hasn't bought you car who bought it"

 

" What the Fuck!!!" Both and Theon screamed walking over to her car 

"Why thank you"

" Who the fuck bought you this car!?"

"Tywin did"

" Oh" they both nodded

"I guess dads surprise is ruined"

"Yeah bye I really have to go"

...................

Being in the office she spent most of her time in the filing folders tyrion,tywin,bronn and podrick were out it left her with enough time to research the cases her time went by fast.

She was grabbing her stuff & heading towards the mall to meet up with Jeyne and pick up some things for Gilly.

Jeyne: I'm sorry but I have to cancel I'll be at your house for dinner so we could talk.

Arya: Alright I'm going to stay here awhile longer.

Jeyne: You should look for brides maid dresses.

It wasn't such a bad idea and that way she wouldn't end up stuck with some horrific color sansa would choose.

Going through bridal shops to get colors and style brought a smile to her face this wasn't her first wedding they would always have them at Happy Port. 

After some time she saw a baby store and decided to get some things for Gilly and the baby. She ended up he heading home.

Walking into the house was hectic Rickon ran towards her.

"Arya! Play with me" said Rickon in his commanding voice. She didn't answer just ran towards the game room with rickon after her. Bran was already inside with the controllers ready. They played well over an hour.

As they made their way to the kitchen their mother was fighting the urge to cry and her father had his jaw clenched clearly angry.

Whats going on?" She asked walking towards her parents

"Wolf your home" her father tried to smile while her mother just glared at her.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO. STUPID YOU JUST GOT BACK AND YOU'VE ALREADY STARTED EMBARRASSING THIS FAMILY AGAIN!!!" her mother screamed her father tried to calm her down. Arya instantly starts panicking but fought to keep her face neutral 'oh god how could they know everything in braavos had to be kept a secret'

" What are you talking about my mom?" Fighting the urge to scream at her mother. Her father walked bran and rickon to their room.

" You little whore! " her mother slapped her once the second time she was going to soap Arya a second time but she caught her mothers wrist and twisted it back.

It was then that her father was walking down stairs and Robb jeyne sansa and Jon were walking inside.

"Don't you ever raise you hand at me again!" 

"Arya!" Her fathet s voice was strong and she let go of her mother.

"Whats going on? " Asked Robb 

Both Arya and her mother stayed quiet sansa and her father were checking her mothers wrist and jon was checking Aryas face.

"What happened?"asked her father

"Ask mother"

"How could you do this Arya"

"Do what what have I done" Arya hissed

You're caught leaving gendry apartment at dawn, leaving with a man to a hotel room you're photographed with that man in a balcony naked leaving his hotel room showered, going to bridal stores are you getting eloped? Why because you're also photographed buy baby clothes!!!! How could you do something so reckless!!"

"You're stupid" Arya gave a humorless laugh.

Arya! Don't disrespect you mother" her father said.

"WHY SHOULDN'T I SHE JUST CALLED ME A WHORE OVER WHAT SOMETHING THE TABLOIDS SAW WITH SPEAKING TO ME FIRST JUST START ATTACKING ME!"

"I didn't fuck gendry I'm moving in there this week. If I fuck that man its noones bussine but my own" everyone fliched at her words

 

"That man is older than you arya" her father remarked Sansa and rob were at the computer 

" Thats the man from the diner" said Robb everyone turned and looked at him Jon saw the picture.

"Arya that's your professor" said Jon looking straight at her. She flinched she couldn't remember telling them that .

"I'm aware" no point in denying that .

"Oh gods you're ruining your life arya" her mother said

"I'm not getting married and I'm not pregnant " she said 

"Them why were you in those stores?" Asked her mother

"I was getting present for jons friends their expecting a baby." 

"And the bridal stores"

'Fuck' she couldn't give away Robbs and Jeynes plan away

"I asked Arya to help me" said jeyne pulling out her necklace that had the engagement ring "Robb proposed".

Her parents and sansas eyes went wide 

"I'm sorry honey" 'no' aaya thought 'she was worried about the image of the company to begin with'

They started giving their congratulations to them and Jon got her an ice pack to put on her face.

"Who knew your mother had that strength"  
Jon smiled

She laughed "i proud in my own way... I need to clear this"

After some time of on the phone with tyrion things were in progress.

"I asked Arya to be my maid of honor I was going to ask sansa tonight we wanted it to be a surprise" she heard Jeyne say. She walked over and pulled the magazines and colors from her bag and handed then to jeyne.

"We'll need help"

That all had dinner with talk about the wedding Arya didn't bother looking at her mother and stayed quiet as her mother tried to make it up.

"Arya please talk to you mother she has apologized." Said jon

"I will just not yet I need to calm down first"

Okay good night 

"Before I forget me and gendry need help building that stupid bed" he laughed and she threw him a pillow 

"I'll help you tomorrow"

"Good night Jon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to update more often since I want a Christmas scene.  
>  & I apologize since I have no beta.  
> Happy port is a brothel in braavos runner by merry.  
> Who wants a strictly Arya and jaqen canon? since I have ideas for one.
> 
> Thank you my loves.  
> -SemiraEris


	9. Gendry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had no name for this chapter bit its all gendry

Gendry

 

He was dreaming with arya. They had fallen asleep and he was awake looking at her. Next to his body and he groan there was a natural scent he felt something warm next to him he groaned and his arms tightened that when he realized I wasn't a dream but it had to be Arya he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. He refused to open his eyes he refused to move the hand that held her waist. She shifted and gendry couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips, his arm tightened around her waist.

"Arya" he whispered he felt her freeze to soon she slowly got up. He missed her warmth so he didn't move an inch until he heard the door to his apartment close.

As he got up he looked at his phone.

Arya:thanks for letting me stay. I hope you don't mind but I'm going to ask the guys to help us set up the bed.

Gendry: No problem 

Gendry made his way over to his father's office. 

"Had fun?" Asked Joffrey with s smirk on his face.

"Fuck off"

" Rather not. So you owe me" his brother sat down in front of him

"You really want me to die" 

"Yeah I get a bigger share of the profits"

"And bigger share of the responsibility asshole"

"Yes but you owe me and after aryas little announcement Margery wouldn't stop composing about how it wasn't fair"

"Why does she care so much? I mean you're with her and it seems pretty serious why "

"She wants approval"

"She wants the money that come with being approved by mom"

"She has her own money" joffrey countered   
"So you don't deny the money"

"I do but I don't care"

"You're screwed "

"I know"

The day passed with meetings and arguments and he fought the urge to sleep in the conference room.

He was spending the night with his family. He walked inside he noticed both his parents joffrey and uncle jaime whipersing to each other with strange expression on their faces. Tyrion looked stressed on the phone and his grandfather on his with his scowl on his face but his eyes showed anger.

"Gendry come we need to talk" his mother sounded sad.

"What going on?"

"You haven't heard?" Asked his father clearly trying to calm his anger

"No what's going on"

"Why didn't you tell us about Arya?"

"What about her? Tell you what?"

"That you guys were dating"

He did not see that coming "we aren't dating" 

Everyone relaxed a bit.

"Not according to this article" said Joffrey passing him the computer.

****Heiress Arya Stark has returned from her 4 year stay in Braavos and she has come to make herself known.

We've received information that Arya stark would be moving in with the bachelor Gendry Baratheon. What is it with these Stark girls and Baratheon boys?

Arya Stark was seen doing the walk of shame from the apartment at dawn wearing the same clothes as the day before. Things just get more interesting as the day goes on.

Next to the article was a picture of Arya meeting up with Jaqen in the building. He couldn't stop the feeling of jealousy that washed over him.

Ms. Stark was seen entering a hotel with the mysterious man and from the pictures below we could guess what happened in there. Stark seems to be cheating on our dear Gendry

A picture of Arya next to jaqen wrapped in a very sheer sheet smoking a cigarette was shown. Now he was pissed he couldn't stop the feeling that she was his. He couldn't look at this he closed the computer and looked at his family.****

"We aren't dating she's allowed to be in a relationship" he lied he didn't feel she had that right. "How is she doing?" He genuinely concerned

"Well I just got of the phone with her the pictures of her at bridal stores are because Rob and Jeyne are engaged the pictures of her picking out baby clothes were for friends and she doesn't want to explain her life to the media" said tyrion

"Wait what baby ?" He asked confused

"You didn't finish reading it did you it appears that she's pregnant you're both engaged and she doesn't know who the dad is" 

"Oh god" he couldn't believe it he started rubbing his face with his hands

"This is too dramatic to be real. People who believe this are idiots" said his grandfather

"Well then it seems Catlyn Stark is an Idiot since she slapped her daughter " commented tyrion

Everyone looked startled never have they ever raised a hand on their children.

" Who told you this " asked cersei

"Sansa. They got home Arya had a hold of her mothers wrist and was close to breaking it Arya had her left side red."

"I have to call her" he said to himself

"After darling let's eat first everything will be okay" his mother called mycrella & tommen down.

The whole dinner was quiet with mycrella and tommen making the most of the conversations.

Once he was in his room he called her.

"Hey"

"Hi so what are we naming him" he had the picture of jaqen and Arya stuck in his head

She snorted" what makes you think its a him and not a her"

"They could be twins "

"It runs in your family"

"What are you thinking?"

"Tyrion gave me some ideas to get rid of those rumors without making a public or too noticeable statement and Tywin is helping figure out who the photographer and 'personal friend were"

"You know its only when something has to do with you I feel like my grandfather respect my uncle"

"I'll be around more often then"

"Of course we have a child to prepare."

"Idiot."

"Milady"

"Good night"

"Night"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please comment. Excuse the mistakes cause I know there's a lot of those. I'm having copying and pasting my work from my phone on here so this might look weird I had to paste it on the HTML tab . I'm also trying to hurry for Christmas time. Love you all.
> 
> -SemiraEris


	10. Camping (1/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason this chapter won't be fully uploaded so I'm dividing it into 3pieces. I'm Sorry I won't actually know what part has been cut of since it doesn't show on the preview so I have to wait till its uploaded. 

Ayra woke up with a headache she got dressed and headed downstairs the air was still thick with the events that occurred last night.

To say she was pissed was an understatement she never liked being photographed or followed Braavos gave her freedom to do what she wanted without being photographed or followed. In Braavos she made friends nobody cared about Arya Stark they only saw the Cat that spent her time fighting in the streets and hanging out with strippers oh how she would love to see that in the headlines ARYA STARK DAUGHTER OF EDDARD STARK WAS SEEN SPENDING HER TIME IN A PLACE CALLED HAPPY PORT KNOWN FOR BEING THE BEST STRIP CLUB AND OCCASIONAL BROTHEL IN BRAAVOS. 

Even the freedom that came with being Cat, Beth & Mercy in Braavos she needed her family.

Everyone was seated eating their breakfast. The air was still thick about what happened last night but it changed a bit with the news of Robb & Jeynes engagement. They were having a 'private' family dinner in the most popular restaurant where Robb will propose to Jeyne in front of the whole stark family since Jeynes family wasn't near to them.

"Good morning sweety" said her father she hugged him and kissed his temple.

"Hi daddy"

"Where are you of to?"

"Tywins office he's going to kill me."

"He won't you amuse him too much". 

"That won't keep him from killing"

"I hate that man"

"I know you do"

"No, now more than ever"

Now she was confused "Why?" 

"I heard he bought you a car" 

She grinned "he did"

"I hate that man. I need to find you another gift" his smiled was to reassure herself but filled with love and joy

"No you don't you're the best gift i could possibly have. I love you dad"

 

"Of course you do. I love you to"

Her mother walked to the table and everyone stayed quiet .

"How are you getting rid of the rumors if don't want to make a public statement" she said

Arya started playing with her food. 

"I'm taking Gilly shopping today so that will take care of my pregnancy rumors and the dinner announcement tomorrow will help with my alleged marriage. Tyrion let it be known that I'm studying in the red keep next week so I'm not dating gendry. Everything is taken care of"

"I want you to bring that man to dinner tomorrow we have to let it be shown we've already met him" her mother said Arya felt her anger rise up again.

"I won't bring him"

"You have to"

"I don't want him there" said robb

"Why?" Asked her father looking in between his daughter and son

"I just don't, he's dating Arya thats fine meanwhile he respects her. " said robb

"The attention should be on Jeyne and Robb if he's there it'll bring attention Arya doesn't like. We're just getting used to the idea of Arya dating so we just need sometime we'll still need to meet him" quickly added Jon

 

"Do you not understand this makes her look wrong! She decided not to have privacy when those images got out!."

 

"Makes me look wrong don't you mean whore you said those words yesterday don't stop now. I'll pick up rickon after work" her face and voice remained calm as she got up kissed her siblings and father as she went towards her mother she kissed her cheek and gave her a chilling smile "Excuse me" with that she left but caught glimpse of her fathers words.

 

"Arya is a grown woman. She can make her own decision. But I would feel better meeting the that man it does have to be at dinner. Give her time"

 

She dreaded going to the office but she wouldn't back down there was a car following she noticed. As soon as ,she walked in everyone looked at her she brushed them and headed to tywins office wanting to get it over with.

Tywins secretary looked at her like she was a piece of shit. Tywin walked out and she followed soon they were headed to the conference room where Tyrion, Bronn and Podrick were already seated.

Tywin had his usual scowl, Tyrion looked thoughtful , bronn was amused and Podrick could hardly look at her.

"Way to go Wolfy" said tyrion and tywins scowl seemed to get deeper

"Explain yourself girl" said Tywin

"I'm sure tyrion has filled you in on the details I'm not dating Gendry, I'm not Pregnant and I'm not engaged" she shrugged

"What about that man?" He raised an eyebrow

"Oh god I just went over this at home"

"What are his plans with you?" 

"No plans. We dated in braavos Tyrion, bronn and podrick met him when they went that's all I'm giving you"

He looked at her. "How's that man" he asked Tyrion & Bronn.

"The truth he's a soulless man, no emotions, and no sense of humor I'm sure the two of you could be best friends" answered Tyrion

 

"He's a bloody Lorathi bastard" said bronn 

"What do you mean?

"The bastard hustled me out of money and I hardly noticed" replied Bronn

 

"Get to work" he replied and they left the room

 

"Come on stark we need help with our case"

Thankfully Tyrion didn't bring up the topic , bronn was dying to say something and podrick condition with looking her in the eye got worse. Time passed an she got ready to leave.

"Please don't go see Jaqen yet" Tyrion called after her 

"Come on I wouldn't mind a few more pictures" added Bronn

"I won't .... Eww Bron you could be my Father!!!"

"I'm younger!"

''You're a creep"

They all laughed  
She made her way home to pick up Rickon.

"Where are we going "he asked

"Shopping"

"No I don't want to"

"Not your choice"

"That for girls why can't I stay home"

"Because mom is taking Brann to therapy and Osha needs a break plus we're doing something tonight"

That got his attention he kept asking her bit she stayed quiet" what is... Please... What ...come on... I love you...you're awesome... You're my queen ... You're a warrior... OH I KNOW YOU'RE BETTER THAN SANSA!"

"Of course I am but its a secret"

"Tell me I can keep a secret"

"Promise?"

"Promise" he raised his hand to his heart

"We're all heading towards the estate to spend time with the wolves before we all started school" he instantly started cheering. They arrived at base where she would pick up Gilly .

"Hi" she shyly said 

"Hey" Arya hugged Gilly "how are you ?"

"I'm fine what about you... Um we saw the news I'm sorry" she said

"Don't worry about it. Rick this is Gilly, Gilly this is Rickon my youngest brother"

"Hi Rickon"

"Hi Gilly"

They had a small conversations on their way.

"We're being followed"

"Yeah sorry about that I'm catching a lot of attention."

They walked inside the mall and started looking for clothes rickon looked bored and was restless.

"Um Rickon..." Said Gilly

"Yeah?"

"Could you help us look for things for the baby I'm having a boy and you're the only boy that could give us ideas"

"Yeah I can help"

"Smooth move" Arya whispered to Gilly.

"Thanks"

Arya had just dropped of gilly home when her phone buzzed.

Jon: Take rickon with you to gendrys. We'll leave to the estate from there.

She drove and arrived at the apartment and was greeted by Leo.

When she walked in front of the apartment rickon asked "where are we?"

"Gendrys apartment"

"Are you going to live with him"

"Yeah only when I'm at school"

Joffrey opened the door "Bitch" 

"Cunt" she replied as Gendry walked behind his brother. She was surprised when tommen rushed to talked gendry but he just picked up like a toy and placed his shoulders she couldn't help but to smile at the sight

"Hey Ar... Hey Rick"

"Hey where's Jon?" She asked

"He went to pick up pizza we finished your bed by the way" 

"Really? thanks"

"You're welcome what were you doing?"

"Torturing Me!" Screamed rickon who was now playing video game with Joffrey 

"Took him shopping are you guys going tonight"

"Yeah"

"Yup I just need to pick up Margery "

"Okay"

 

"She shouldn't go" said gendry she got confused

"Why" she asked 

"The wolves don't like her "

 

Jon arrived with the pizza and they all sat down to play and then to watch a movie. ♕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm sorry but I'm trying to keep up with my December deadline and having to post this on HTML format isn't helping at all. Please comment I would love to hear from you guys and leave kudos if you haven't already  
> -SemiraEris


	11. Camping (2/3)

**Arya**

 

Her parents seemed to be happy to have to themselves and she really didn't want to think why.

They decided on making teams.

Team 1: Robb & Jeyne

Team 2: Jon, Theon & Bran

Team 3: Sansa, Arya & Rickon.

Arya was surprised to see her sweet sister speeding. The good thing about the estate was the wide gate which let Sansa and Jon enter at the same time.

AS soon as the car doors opened and everyone raced inside shouting at each other.

"MAKE WAY FOR THE KING OF THE NORTH."

"THE QUEEN OF THE NORTH."

"THE GREAT MIGHTY KRAKEN"

"THE LORD COMMANDER!"

"THE PRINCESS OF THE NORTH"

"THE HANNIBAL PRINCE"

"THE WINGED WOLF"

Arya didn't waste her breath and ran in first causing to get tackled by the wolfs.

"THE NIGHTS QUEEN!"

A tired old looking Nan shouted.

"THE WINTER QUEEN!

Shouted Jory that just grinned at her "come on Underfoot give old Jory a hug" she got up and hugged Jory , Nan and then got picked up by Hodor.

"Still ruining your dresses" jory said nodding to her now ripped and muddy dress They were all covered in mud.

  "I refuse to change" she stood defiantly

"I don't care you're Nans problem now. I'm heading over to your dads I was just here to say hi." She hugged him and said good bye. Nan & Hodor left the house shortly after.

Brans friends meera and jojen were already there.

Sometime later Gendry arrived with mycrella, tommen and shireen followed by Sandor.

They all greeted each other Tommen gave her a blue winter rose "For you" he blushed red Arya gave him a kiss on the cheek and had to bite the inside of her cheek not to laugh at the boy that turned even redder.

" Thank you" She said and walked over to gendry "Thanks" she told him and smiled As soon as gendry stepped into the yard he was tackled down by nymeria.

"Missed you to girl" he said pulling a bone out of a grocery bag.

Nym ran off being chased by Greywing and shaggydog, summer and ghost stayed as calm as always.

The rest of the night they spent it with the wolves They had camp fire Arya was tucked under Jon with her feet on Gendry when the wolves head shot up Nymeria decided to squish herself in between between Arya and Gendry started growling and got up on her paws the rest quickly following.

Joffrey and Margery apoearded in the door way and everyone's attitude changed "bloody rose" murmured Robb to be slapped in the chest by Jeyne telling him to be nice.

" Come on let's go inside" recluntly said Sansa everyone got up.

"Oh my god Arya I'm so sorry about what happened to you" she said hugging her tightly while Arya just awkwardly patted her back 'She's lying' Arya thought

"Yeah thanks" Conversation was easy when Margery wasn't busy putting her 2 cents in.

Tommen, Rickon, Bran, Mycrella,Shireen Jojen and Meera went to the game room. Drinks started flowing easy. And she was able to pull Sandor aside.

"You're here" she smirked

"Wish I wasn't" he said that made her smile get wider

"You should remember I'm a wolf and just as I can easy smell fear I can smell a lie" she smirked

"Who has lied to you?" He arched an eyebrow

"Margery" she stated plainly

"When?"

"When she said she felt sorry she wasnt"

"Bitches really can't live with out drama"

"Just like you can't live with out my sister" she enjoys watching him get uncomfortable

"Fuck off"  

"Rather not I want to enjoy the show"

As more drinks started flowing Joffrey and Margery left. Robb and Jeyne got touchy. Jon had a call he had to answer and was locked inside his room. Bran went to his room. jojen & Meera were in the guest room, Mycrella and Shireen had to be carried to her parents room by Sandor and gendry since they were the most sobered up. Tommen ended up bunking with Rickon and Theon had gotten in a fight with Ros and ended getting a cab to her house.

That's how Gendry, Sandor, Sansa and Arya found themselves outside roasting marshmallows.

"I need answers" said arya

"No you can't pee outside" said giggly sansa she was wasted

"That sucks" she faked pouted " but seriously does anyone actually like Margery "

"No" they all said

"Do you guys care to explain why?"

They all stood quiet.

"For the same reason you don't like her" said Sandor looking straight at her.

"She's a liar" They nodded

"she's a brat. She'll lie and do anything to get her way"said Sansa

"What has she done?" Now she was curious

"You remember the fight joff and Marg had the day you were in the apartment" she nodded "and I said mom didn't like her"

"Yeah why is that?"

"Margery dated my uncle renly to get leverage on her social image but then the media found out about loras so marg moved on to joffrey after about a week she made everything official on the headlines one of her biggest mistakes was making a comment about moving mom out of the senior seat of the design houses"

'Oh crap" if there was one thing you didn't do was threaten cersei about her family and fashion.

"Thats right " grinned gendry

"How is she still alive?"

"It would bring mom down if people started thinking she was jealous of a pathetic child so mom allows her to breathe"

Arya couldn't help but to laugh .

"Its weird about the wolfs even summer and ghost were growling"

"If the pups don't like her then we shouldn't trust her" said Sansa Sandor huffed

"pups have you seen the size of those bloody things" he said pointing to nymeria who was aleep in between Gendry and Arya.

"Hey! Dont insult my baby " said Arya laying with her head on top of nym "and anyways the reason why she's so big its cause gendry has been over feeding her and himself " she added poking gendrys stomach which he slapped her wrist away.

"I'm not fat" gendry defended himself

"Sure your not"

"Lets dance" instantly said sansa jumping to her feet holding out her hand to Arya

"I think not if i get up I'll fall on my ass through all seven hells"

"But that would be because they wouldn't be able to handle you" said gendry

"Fuck you teach Sandor how to dance he'll need to know for the wedding"

"Shut up wolf bitch"

"Sandor! Language. Get up"

"Im not bloody dancing"

"You are. You need to know for the wedding and we could always use the excuse of you drunk if anyone comes out" sansa crapped sandors arm in a poor attempt to pull him up but soon enough sandor and sansa were dancing.

"I guess I owe you" whispered gendry in her ear while playing with her hair the actions sent chills straight to her core.

"You do" she whispered back closing her eyes enjoying the way his hand felt on her hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 coming up soon this still doesn't let me copy and paste...I need more bran don't you guys agree? Thanks for reading and reviewing. Completely not story related (sort of) I finally received my House Stark T-shirt after it being delayed for 2 weeks totally helps me not feel shity about having to add this on the HTML tab. Love you!
> 
> -SemiraEris


	12. Camping (3/3)

Arya woke up to the  feeling of someone tugging on her feet so she did the first think she could think of she kicked and then there was a scream.

"What the fuck?!Arya!!" Gendry shouted angryly clutching his nose

 

"Me? What about you, you can't do that on people!!!" She screamed.

"I was trying to be nice by carrying you to bed and taking of your shoes but I get kicked. Stop screaming everyone is asleep"

"You started screaming first"

"Because I got kicked in the nose"

"Shut up stupid" she said getting up and looking through her bag for something warm and comfortable to sleep in.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to take a shower you are going to do the same &get me something to eat"

"You're hungry?" He asked raising an eyebrow

"I wouldnt be asking if I wasn't "she said going towards the bathroom.

She took a quick shower refusing to close her eyes every time she did blue eyes looked her with betrayal and hurt it was the owner of those eyes that made her heart hurt.it wasn't betrayal right? They weren't together , they aren't together. The bruises on her hips, and love bites were a reminder of what she had has jaqen.

She dressed herself in a baggy T-shirt she stole from Jon earlier and sweatpants. Before she left she quickly drank her pills she didnt feel like drinking them in front of gendry and having to explain what they were for. She walked to her bedroom with her destroyed clothes in hand the dress was ripped and muddy so she placed it in the trash. She was laying in bed replying to messages when gebdry knocked twice and let him self in the room he raised an eyebrow at her and placed a tray with junk food, pizza, sodas and waters on the bed. Nymeria was trailing behind him.

"What" she asked crossing her arms in front of her.

 

"Nothing its just weird seeing you like this brings back memories" he grinned nymeria jumped on the bed leaving gendry to sit on the end of the bed.

"Oh yes those wonderful memories" she gave an exaggerated shudder.

As she was reaching for a chocolate bar gendry smakec her hand.

 

"Eat your food first" 

"You call this food? Mother" 

"Eat" they started eating in peace giving nymeria the crusts

 

"Nervous?" he asked

"Not really. I don't really care" she shrugged.

"When are you moving your things in?"

"Tommorow if thats fine with you"

"I don't really care its your house know" she smiled at that.

They  had an easy conversation  even though most of the time they stayed silent  everything was comfortable and easy. They  fell asleep in no time.

 Her phone ringing woke her up.

"Yeah?" She answered her voice groggy with sleep.

"lovely girl"

"Don't start please its early" she quickly glanced at gendry who was sleeping by her feet to make sure she hadnt woken him.

"A lovely girl doesn't want to get sloppy"

"A girl won't get sloppy five more minutes"

"No"

"What time is it?"

"5"

"Come on jaqen I fell asleep at 3. Don't be cruel"

"A man is not being cruel not as much as a lovely girl is being. How's the bull?" She flinched.

She got up from bed and moved to bathroom nymeria tried to follow her but Arya pointed to gendry nymeria whined but listen and curled herself around gendry. She locked herself in the bathroom.

"You're an asshole jaqen" 

"No lovely girl a man was just asking" his voice was calm and even that's what she hated about him.

"Why would a man ask that?"

"A lovely girl should ask herself that"

"Nothing happened and you know it"

"How can a man be sure?"

"Are you fucking kidding me! I'm not a whore jaqen! Haven't i proven myself to you! You knew about the fucking photographers! And don't try telling me diffrently!!! Now I have to deal with this mess it wasn't enough for you the first time was it, when you left me to deal with a mess and now you helped make me a new one and I have to deal with it! Me! Fuck you!" She was sobbing by the time she clicked her knees drawn up to her chest she resisted the urge to break and hit knowing gendry was outside and she could wake him If her sobbing hadn't yet.

She lost track of how long she stayed in there she got up and looked desperately for her pills when she realized she left them in her bag since she didn't want anyone snooping around her stuff. she brushed her teeth since there was no way she was going to get sleep.

She walked out and walked over to the bag that was by the bed she swollowed the pill and turned in time to see gendry shutting his eyes both of them were facing her she noticed nymeria had tears in her eyes.As she sat down on the bed nymeria crawled over arya she placed her head in nymerias fur. She got from bed and started pulling on her shoes and trainers, gendry pretended to stir and wake up.

"Hey" he said pretending to have just woken up. She smiled and was silently thankful for him pretending not to notice.

"Hey lazy ass"

"Where are you going?"

"For a run" she hadnt turned to face him she knew her eyes were red.

"I'll go with you" she could hear him getting up from bed so she decided to move so he wouldn't have to see her face.

"Sure you can keep up?" 

"Can you?"

She walked down the stairs to the kitchen to grab 2 water bottles while he went to get his shoes. Her eyes weren't a red as they were before when he got down stairs.

"You okay?" He asked his face full of concerned.

"Yeah let's go" she hasn't convinced him but she didn't leave him time to ask again she walking towards the door leaving him to lock it behind her

They started running Arya wanting to run her lungs burned her heart was racing the cold wind on her face made her feel a sort of numbness outoff the nowhere nymeria sprinted to the front which caused Arya to trip and fall only then did she realize gendry had been shouting after her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah.... I'm.... sorry... I gu..ess I... got.. lost ..in ...thought" she was struggling to breathe she started drinking her water gendry knelt next to her and started nymeria water.

" we should walk back to the house and get sonething to drink or theyll end up finding our frozen bodies here."

she felt like shit gendry was out of breathe and so was nymeria. "There's a hot spring around here let's stop there." He nodded and they made their way to the hot springs it wasn't a large as the one closest to winterfell but it was enough. They knelt by the river washed their faces.

The walk back took about an hour and they were starving. As they opened the door they all ran to the kitchen.

There's nothing prepared" he said

Cook something she said 

What makes you think I know how to cook?"

Didn't cersei teach you?

He laughed" my mom do you really think my mom would get her nails near a stove"

She smiled "okay then help me" she started pullingdown ingredients down.

"You arent allowed near the stove" he reminded her

"Shut up! I was 8"

"Doesn't matter "

Why

"It happened again when you were 9."

"That was an accident"

"And what about the time you were 11"he was trying really hard not to laugh." Oh oh what about the time you were 13" now he was laughing and trying to talk he looked like a fish and for some strange reason she found that attractive but right now he was laughing at her so  she did the reasonable thing which was to grab a hand full of flour and throw it in his open mouth.

"What the hell "he ran towards the kitchen sink and started rinsing out his mouth  she was smiling.

"Shut up stupid you deserved it now help me"

She told him what to do and he did it. She was cutting the fruit while gendry mixed the pancakes. She started pouring the cup cake mix in the tray when she looked at gendry she noticed his expression. "What?" She asked when she couldn't handle it anymore she was putting the muffins in the oven she leaning against it.

"Nothing" he looked back at the pancake mix and handled it back to her.

"Tell me"

 "No"

"Tell me"

"I'll tell you if you answer me a question"

"Make sure what question you want to ask me. I'm not in a good mood and you already know that" he seemed shocked.

"Fine"

"Tell me"

"I don't know its funny how much you've changed I remember when your mom and sansa tried making you bake and cook you would destroyed everything. Now you're so sure about what you're doing its wierd"

"People change gen. What's your question?"

"Who thought you to cook? "

She raised an eyebrow that was something she didn't think he would ask but he knew he was walking on thin ice.

"In the house we all had chores to do everyday one part of was to help the cook" she smiled

"The house?"

"The school stupid" He seemed thoughtful for a second.

"My uncle told me he saw you in braavos" 

"Yeah I saw him, bronn and pod there" she smirked

"Where?"

"Just in braavos"

"Why won't either of you answer every time I ask my uncle just smirks"

"So you've asked more then once?" He turned red" hand me the plate will you"

"How much are you going to cook? "

"Lets see Me, you, bran, rickon,sansa,Robb, Jon, jeyne, mycrella, Shireen, tommen, sandor, meera and jojen. A lot I'm guessing 30 pancskes they can eat the muffins"

"Damn that's alot"

"Yeah it is you should help"

"I rather eat"

"And you got mad when I called you fat!. Help me or you'll be eating shit."

Arya had sent gendry to pick up more milk when she opened the door his eyes were to the top of the stairs she looked in time to see meera run out of her brothers room.

"Oh this is going to be good" she whispered to gendry.

"Leave him alone"he warned but he was still smiling

"No its my job as his sister" she countered

"What about his job as your brother" he arched an eyebrow. He was right bran hadn't said anything to her about the scandal which she was thankful for.

"You suck" was the only thing that she could manage.

By the time they finished the whole house smelled sweet Arya and gendry were eating when the first footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

It was sandor. He didn't talk just nodded his head towards them in greeting as he poured himself a cup of coffee he looked towards the kitchen island that was stacked with food. He picked up a muffin and started eating.

"This is good"

"Thanks" she replied stuffing a piece of bacon in her mouth.

You made this?"

Yes"

"Bravoos did you good considering the time your parents had to redo the kitchen"

"Fuck you dog" gendry walked over to sandor and gave him a high five "fuck you too"

Rickon and tommen were bolting into the kitchen"Hi ary, hi guys"

"Hungry?"

"Yeah"

"Serve them gen"

"Right away m'lady"

"Shut up"

Jon, Rob, jeyne and Sansa came next.

"It smells delicious" said sansa The rest just nodded and started digging in the food

"Where did you guys get this?" Asked Robb

"You'll never guess" said gendry she groaned 

"Where" 

"Arya cooked" Jon instantly spitted out the pancake he been eating

"You let her near the stove! You aren't supposed to do that. " said jon wiping the food from his mouth

"Remember the time she almost burned down the house" said sansa

"Or the time she used powdered detergent as flour" added Jon.

"Its okay I supervised " 

Mrycrella and shireen came down they told her thank you awhile later Bran, meera and jojen walked down the stairs

Gendry nudged her "Don't even think about it," he warned her. 

"Did you sleep well" she asked bran but looking at meets.

"Yeah I did" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Thats good" she let out yawn.

"How 'bout you?" he said glancing towards herself &  gendry. _'you little shit'_

"Yeah I did" she responded arching her eyebrow they both broke out in to laughter .

"Are we missing something?" asked robb

 "No nothing at all" responded bran. They continued talking when her phone broke the conversations being held.

"Gen can you see who it is" the phone was closer to him anyways.

His jaw clenched as he passed her her phone that's all she needed to know. Sure enough Jaqens name was on the screen. She put her phone on silent.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Asked Jon

"No"

"Why"

"None of you business "

"I'm your family it is my business"

She put her hand on her chin in a thoughtful expression.

"Is it my business Jon to know who Ygritte is?" She smirked Jon instantly turned red which everyone to as an opportunity to get information out of.

"She told you?!" 

"No she was on the phone ygritte. I just wanted to know what your reaction would be & now I have my answer."

Jon refused to answer any question involving thee now famous Ygritte. The reeds were the first to leave. Now they were all sitting in the living room.

"Next time wake me up when you're going to cook breakfast I would like to help" Sansa told her.

"There won't be a next time"

"Why"

"Because you," she said pointing to the guys "are all bastards"

"Did we say anything that wasn't true?" Asked Robb

"Fuck you all"

"Did we?" Asked gendry

"I refuse to answer that"

"fucking Stubborn" said Sandor.

"Sandor language there are children here"

"Nothing they haven't heard before"

"We have leave soon"

"Okay I'm going to go take a nap"

She left towards her room and slept.

When she awoke it was nearly 4 in the afternoon.

She walked down stairs. Rob,Jeyne, jon and sansa were watching TV.

"Where's everyone at?." She asked sitting next to jon and stealing his slice of pizza

"They left already, bran and Rickon are playing with the wolves."

"You phone hasn't stopped ringing by the way" said jon giving her the phone.

"I thought I turned it off"

"You didnt"

"Why won't you answer his calls?"

"I start school tomorrow and I just got back so excuse me if I want to spend time with you guys"

"I don't like him" said Robb

"You've already said that"

"I haven't I don't like him" said jon

"Oh just tell me"

 "What do we have to do to make you become a septa?" Asked Robb

"Stupid" she threw a book at him

"He's older than you Arya we just worry about you" said Jon

She rubbed her face with her palms.

"Don't just don't. I've been making my own choices since I was born & I've been taking care of myself since I was 14" 

"If it was up to us you wouldn't have gone. But it was your choice to leave."

She shook her head"I was never my choice to leave but it was my only option."

It was a delicate subject and they knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loosing my mind. Please review and leave kudos. Love you all.
> 
> Next chapter would be a wedding announcement. Any ideas or characters you would like for me to add please tell me.
> 
> -SemiraEris


	13. Talk

**Arya...**

 She was really focused on some on some sketches when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in!" She responded not looking up from the sketchbook on her lap.

"Catch" came brans voice from the door she looked up just in time to see a bag of gummy bears flying to her towards her face she managed to catch it with her left hand.

"Thanks" she said moving over so he could sit next to her. How's Meera?" She asked looking at him seeing a slight blush appear in his cheeks.

"How did you know?"

"Me and gendry caught her sneaking out off your room"

"Okay that explains allot"

" Since when have you two been dating?"

"A few weeks"

" She about to turn 18 right?"

"Yeah she is"

" You say something to mom and dad before. You're 16 the media will find a way to eat you alive" she thought sadly.

" Are you talking from personal experience? I don't recall you telling either of our parents about dating can older man, you just turned 18 how old is jaqen?" He said his voice trying to keep calm but she heard the anger in his voice.

"I am talking about personal experience I'm sure you wouldn't want meera to go through all the public shaming. It's different in braavos there became at 15 I left at fourteen.  I love you and care for you bran  and I could tell you really like Meera  which makes me care for her. Make this transition easier for both of you and everyone around you they might not think much of it since you're younger than her."

"Sorry I didn't mean to lash out at you like that. Things are already getting complicated. "

"Why"

"Um. She wanted to talk about possibly taking a break & I refused."

 How did she take it?

"She  was okay with I guess  which makes me think she doesn't want to take a break either " he smiled 

" I think you're right. I can't imagine dads face when he finds out"

"I can't either" He was quiet for a moment "Um can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Since when have you dated Jaqen?" 

"15" she answered simply. He nodded she noticed he wanted to say something else "Just ask bran "

"Was he the one that was waiting in the airplane when you were leaving?" She nodded "isn't there some law in bravos like here that states teachers can't be in relationships with their students?" He asked

"Yeah but its legal if you're an adult"

"I'm surprised bravos isn't over crowded" 

"I know right" she smiled at him

"You should listen to give  own advice you've been with jaqen for 3 years and never bothered to introduce him or talk about him we only know because of the media"

She gave him a sad smile" I should've listened"

"Do you like him?"  _  
_

"I do" _  
_

 _"_ then why havent you introduced him I'm introducing Meera soon after only a few weeks."

"Would any of you give him a chance?" She asked 

" I don't know"

"But you do"

"What happened in Bravos when you were 16?" He asked his fave looked sad.

"What do you know?" She asked she men she lost the color of her face.

"Not much dad got a call letting him know you were out of intensive care he went crazy asking why he wasn't notified and they told him that once you were assigned to the school he didn't have control over your life and education they were only letting him see and know about you out of courtesy. Dad spent a lot of time on the phone with Tywin to try and find out anything but when they found nothing dad took time of work and  spent most of his time with nymeria in the godswoods and mom in the sept" he answered a bit reluctant

"What aren't you telling me Bran?"

"Nothing"

"Don't lie" she said 

"About a month before the call I had a dream." He said slowly 

"What happened in your dream? " she asked getting cold.

"There was dad just that he looked younger  holding a woman that looked like you she was bleeding. Then there was an old man walking through a hallway with a very skinny frail looking girl and I'm guessing the other girl was you whispering not today"

To say she was started was an understatement "Who have you told about these dreams?"

"Only Meera and Jojen"

She nodded "Have you had any others ?"

"Not like those, they felt real"   _'Because they were real'_

"If you have any dreams tell me okay" He nodded.

"Why?"

"I want to help you, I don't think you're crazy I believe you."

They hugged then he got up and picked the bags and empty cans of soda's.

" thanks for the talk. I have to leave to get ready for the show, Oh Jojen told me to give you this" he said reaching to his pocket and pulling out a piece of paper " & not to open it till Tuesday" he shrugged.

As she held piece of paper she couldn't help the shudder that escaped her body.

From what she could remember she didn't have a solid conversation with him so she had no idea _'did he see something can he see?_ she asked herself. Her conversation with bran left her tired there were so many feeling going through her it made her head hurt so she took a nap the next thing she knew bran was shaking her awake.

"Wake up you have 20minutes before they pick us up"

She decided to get ready for the 'Surprise' engagement announcement.

She decided on a pair of black jeans, tan colored lace layered blouse, Tan combat boots and a leather jacket braiding her hair to the side and only applying eyeliner.

"Arya couldn't you dress more appropriately" her mother scowled "its your brothers engagement"

"Mother its supposed to be a surprise to anyone else is just a normal family dinner at a fancy restaurant " she reasoned

"She's right" answered her father hugging her.

"You just woke up didn't you" he stated in a whisper

She just nodded.

They all got in the car. 

At the restaurant Sansa, Jon, Theon, Rob and Jeyne were already seated the paparazzi right outside the door and windows. She took her seat next to Jon. By the end of dinner they all pretended to be surprised by the announcement. They were all followed to the stark home at around 11 when everything had calmed down and Sansa,Jon,Theon Jeyne and Robb had left, any everyone said yhei good nights Arya trapped her bag and drove towards the apartment she was sharing with Gendry and Joffrey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You!!!  
> Sorry! I was supposed to update last night but I misplaced my phone and couldn't find it (I refuse to call it lost).  
> Please excuse any spelling error or grammatical errors (No Beta :'()  
> Any questions and ideas feel free to contact me!.  
> I love to hear from you guys so please leave Kudos and Comments. Love you all  
> Happy Holidays


	14. Friends

**Arya...**

When Arya entered the apartment she caught sight of gendry watching a football rerun. She decided to sneak up to him. Quietly she walked until she was behind him.

"BOO!" She screamed and couldn't help but to laugh at the dumbstruck look on his face.

"Fuck!!" He screamed as he jumped of the couch "What in the seven hells Arya! Don't sneak up on people." She laughed as she laid down on the know empty couch.

"Stupid"

"I almost had a heart attack "

"But you didn't "

"It wasn't funny"

"That because you didn't see yourself stupid" she said as he pulled up her legs so he could sit down.

"How did  the wedding announcement go?"

" It was great I think  my mom sucks at acting surprised thou I gave her a 2."

He turned to look at her"you gave her a grade for acting?"

"Yeah I was bored so Jon and I started giving grades"

"You're brilliant" he said sarcastically.

"I'm awesome now take of my boots"

  "As Mi'lady commands"

"Don't call me that" she nudged him with her foot.

"Why shouldn't I call you that you're bossy"

"And you're stupid"

"That doesn't even make sense"

"I don't have to"

"Yes you do"

 "Shut up stupid!" But either way he started removing her boots along with her socks.

"Whats the plan tomorrow?" Asked gendry after the silence between them started

"Nothing just going to attend classes." She started falling asleep.

"Aryy come on let's go to bed" he patted her thigh and she felt a shiver spread through her body.

"No" she grumbled

"Ar"

"Gen"

"By the gods," he said as he removed her legs from his thigh causing her to curl up deeper in to the couch he felt his hands around her as he lifted her up and carried her. He took her to her bedroom and dropped her on the bed.

"My bag" she mumbled into her pillow .

"Of course mi'lady" she scoffed and flipped him off.

He walked back into her bedroom.

"I got your things" he said as he drop the the bag at the corner of the bed.

"Thanks" she said as she got up not opening her eyes.

"I'm surprised you're still travel light" he remarked in the fact that even at the trips they all took as children she never packed more than was necessary at least not to the point sansa took it.

"I haven't changed" she remarked looking at him he had a sad hurt expression on his face she couldn't explain why but his comment had her fully awake now.

"You have" he said not turning away from her gaze.

"I'm the same"

"You're not everything about you different now"

"I grew up gendry we all did but I'm still same" "Just because you refuse to acknowledge it doesn't make it true." She stood silent with the feeling of guilt on her shoulders. He handed her her phone. 56 missed calls from Jaqen "the arya I remember wouldn't run from from a fight" he walked out the room closing the door behind him. Arya sat there looking at the door he had just exited from. She felt like a coward, she ended up dialing his number but I went to voicemail.

"Hey jaqen give me a call when you're available thanks" _'I don't have to apologize. I didn't offend him_ ' She sat for a moment then dug around her bag for her pills and walked to the kitchen pouring herself a glass of water, she took her pills and took another glass of water to cheer from it became a habit after 4 years. Once she was in her bedroom she changed in a long t-shirt minutes later she fell into a dreamless sleep. ...

"Arya you need to get up" gendry was poking her face.

"Stop" she smacked his hands away.

"I'll stop once you get up"

"You suck! " she said as she whipped her blankets off.

"Fuck arya!" Gendry groaned and closed his trying to walk to her door he had turned a hilarious shade of red. She realized the reason for his attitude her shirt had risen past her hips giving him a clear view of her underwear.

"You're acting like you've never seen a girl in her underwear!" She yelled back

It was her first day at Red Keep University and it was the first time in four years she was going to attend a normal school even though the House of Black and White gave her a degree in law she was told to expand her education in Kings Landing, so the school set up her classes and schedule.

She decided to wear some dark blue ripped jeans, a black Slayer shirt that hung of her shoulder and her chucks, grabbing her shoulder bag and keys she walked to the kitchen where gendry was drinking coffee and biting his donut. Her steps were quiet he didn't notice her near him until she had already had his breakfast in her hands.

"Shit, could you make noise."

"Not really"

"I'm going to put a bell on you"

"Fuck you" she put the cup in the sink turning yo look at him

"well I'm leaving"

"No you're not, I'm driving you" he got up and reached for his backpack on one of the stools.

"Why? I'm sure I can take care of myself"

"I'm supposed to show you around campus and I have football practice afterwards we're having lunch with Rob, jeyne, Theon and sandor, Robb's paying so free food " he explained while locking the door.

"Free food why not" she shrugged while getting in the elevator.

They made small talk the whole time Gendry left her where she should get her schedule. Her schedule was set up to almost the same way as her classes in braavos (with the expection of a few eyebrow raising classes) which luckily for her gave her alot of free time.

She was in her art lecture with ten minutes to go when her phone buzzed.

**Gendry: Hey I'm sorry but we were just told football practice would be held a bit longer. You could take my car back to the apartment I'll catch a ride with rob. I left my keys with coach Brianne.**

**Arya:It's okay I really don't mind waiting.**

**Gendry: you're sure?**

**Arya: yeah I be sitting by the bleachers next to the lockers.**

**Gendry: fine mi'lady I'll see you there**.

Class had ended and Arya walked to the football field the gates were locked so she started to scream.

"Ey!!! what do you want" a guy walked out he had blonde hair.

"Um I have to get to the bleachers."

"Sorry no one's allowed while the football team is practicing "

"My brothers are Rob Stark & Theon Greyjoy I'm supposed to meet them there"

They guy blushed "oh you're Arya stark I recognize you from the pictures online" and aryas day had just been ruined.

"Let me in" she hissed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you" he said as she walked away completely ignoring him. She sat on the bleachers watching the guys for awhile they were all on the football team.

After awhile she got bored and decided to plug in her headphones and sketch. She was tugging at her hair when she felt as hands on her shoulder. She was startled and grabbed the wrist of the person twisting back. She turned and looked at her assailant he had very light blonde hair with almost purple eyes but even though his hair was different she recognized him but she couldn't let him notice that.

She pulled her headphones down.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to do that to people!" She screamed but kept her voice perfect westorsi during her time in braavos she picked up an accent and she refused to let it show now.

"Sorry but you look familiar" he shrugged

"So you decided to disturb me"

"It felt like an obligation really." Yupp still the same asshole

"Whatever"

"What are you doing here by the way or strange to see people on the bleachers during practice. "

"None of your business" He smiled

"come on beautiful could I at least know your name" She smiled as she saw the guys walk towards them she she looked at Sandor and scratched the her nose with her middle finger she hopes he remembered what it meant and he did he simply nodded.

"Yo Aegon get the fuck away from her" Sandor hollered. Her eyebrow rose so his name wasn't Griff but it didn't matter her name wasn't Cat.

"Hey sis" all the guys hugged her. Gendry whispered a quick is everything okay in her ear she just nodded.

"Eg keep your balls away from my sister" warned rob

"Calm down I was just wondering if she was okay aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Arya this Aegon Targaryean, Aegon this is my sister she just came back from Braavos" Griff or Aegon have her a wide smile.

"Really? Arya" he literally purred her name she caught the sight of Gendrys jaw tensing and Sandor's eye roll.

"Really? Aegon" she rolled his nameon her tongue and smirked, Gendry looked like he wanted to kill them that instant. Robb being oblivious to everything invited Griff to lunch with them. They all took their cars and Arya rode with gendry. He was clearly pissed.

"What's wrong?" She asked turning to look at him as he drove.

"I don't like him"

"Why? is it the whole Baratheon and Targaryean feud?"

"No I didn't like the way he looked at you" she smiled there was a nervous fit in her stomach as he said that.

"He's like that" she said without thinking

"How would you know you just met him" she shrugged stepping out of the car.

They all sit down she sits in the middle of Gendry and Rob, Aegon is right in front of her his eyes glued to her with a smirk on his face to either side of him Sandor and Theon take a sit.

"How were your vacations Eg?" Asks Theon He stays silent for a minute.

"Same as usual"

"Wait. Arya Aegon spends his time in Braavos and Meeren you two probably met. "

" Meeren is beautiful with its dessert sands" she says and smirks.

"Have you been to Meeren?, Arya" his smirk got larger

"Yeah around 4 times" she says calmly everyone started at her dumbfounded.

"I thought you weren't allowed to leave the House" remarks Rob

"Not with out their permission"

"So they give you permission to travel to another country but not spend time with your family " said a very pissed of Robb.

"It happened Robb get over it I'm here now or would you rather I just stay there" that shut him up.

"Meow" said Aegon and they both bursted out laughing

"Are we missing something?" Asked Theon raising an eyebrow.

"My beautiful Cat you've been lying to me" Aegon said in Braavosi raising his soda for a toast pretending mock hurt.

"You haven't been innocent either" she replied in braavosi

"It would be really nice if we could understand what you two are saying" said Robb.

Aegon looked at her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I already met our lovely Cat here" Aegon said.

"Cat?" Rob asked

"My name in Braavos" she said as she stole fries from Gendrys plate.

"Why would you give him a different name?" asked Gendry

"Have you met him" she looked at gendry and point at Aegon with her straw.

"She has a point," smirked gendry

"How did you guys meet?" Asked rob

"Don't you dare" hissed Arya

"You haven't told them?" He asked raising an eyebrow

"How the fuck did you two meet!" Said Rob _'in a brothel lovely brother'_ she thought but kept quiet. Glancing around the table Gendry and Robb seemed mad while Sandor and Theon looked very interested Aegon was waiting for her to make a choice.

She shrugged at Aegon leaning back against the chair. "We meet at a club" was all she said.

"A club so secretive about a club" said rob shaking his head.

"What type of club wolf girl?" Smirked Sandor It earned him a glare.

"A club" she repeated.

"Still with jaqen?" Asked Aegon looking in her eyes.

"Yeah" she answered and then added "not for long thou" in braavosi with a small smile. He smiled at her and nodded.

"I'm glad"

"How's dany?" She asked his smile widened

"Whose dany?" Asked Theon

"My aunt. She's good, she misses you thou so does Daario and Rhaego"

"I miss her too. I didn't get to speak to her this year... sorry about that, how's Rhaego?"

"Don't worry about it she'll be happy to know I finally seem to permanently track you down... Rhaego is fine" he pulled out his phone sliding it to her a picture of an olive skinned, purple eyed 18 month old in a hospital bed stared back at her.

"His last session" he said his eyes watering slightly. Rhaego was born with a heart condition everyone guessed it was Drogos death that caused dany to have a delicate pregnancy luckily she had daario and he helped her.

"He looks better than the last time I saw him"

"I'm jealous it seems Aegons family has seen more of you then we have"

"Don't be stupid rob. I was only allowed to leave Braavos for learning purposes I studied in Meeren I had already known Griff/Aegon so i was introduced to dany, her husband later on little Rhae came along. Tell them I said hi."

"I will you should call thou Rhae would want to hear his Aunty Cats voice"

"Is anyone else freaked out that Arya seems to like children now" said Theon

"Shut up Theon.

" "Its true you hated children "

"You did?" Asked Aegon

"I did but people change"

"Yet when I told you that last night you denied it" said gendry

"Shut up"

"Could i see your schedule?" Aegon asked

"Hell no"

"Why"

"Because these i dont want these assholes to know"

"Okay how bout something else did you choose a sport if you want to play one"

"No they set up everything for me"

"Come on let me see. it can't be that bad" she pulled out her paper from her bag and handed it to aegon. Both Theon and Sandor glaced at the papers before they started laughing.

"What is it? let us see"

aegon asked for her permission and she nodded before placing her head in her hand.

"Ballet you've got to be kidding me" said rob in disbelief

"What's the big deal?" asked aegon not understanding what was so funny.

"Arya is the most graceless person you could ever meet she never bothered to learn how to dance" said rob

"Have you seen her dance?" Asked aegon.

"Not since we were kids"

"Then you haven't seen her recently."

"Like you have"

"I have actually Arya taught in Braavos" They ask looked at her.

She yawned. "Gen could we go home" he nodded

"Sure" he smirked aegons phone vibrated . "I have to leave Duck is waiting for me."

"Duck is here?" He nodded "Does he still hate me?"

"Yeah pretty much"

"Great. Sandor let me know okay. Bye guys" both gendry and Aegon walked out of the restaurant with her. Aegon stopped her.

"Let's take a picture so I could send it to dany" he said and they took some pictures.

"Bye Griff"

"Bye Cat"

Once she got back to gendry she saw the expression she was all to familiar with his jaw was tensed.

"What's wrong?" She asked for the second time that day.

"Nothing" he said trying to sound calm She left it at that they didn't say a word to each other until they opened the door to the apartment they said a quick gold night to each other all she did was take of her pants and bra and went to sleep she was beyond tired.

 _She was running and her lungs were burning an arm grabbed her and she started screaming and kicking_.

"Arya...shh....its okay ... Its me" she cane back to herself with gendry arms wrapped around her. She rested her head to his chest.

"Stay" she whispered and she felt him nod. She lifted the sheets so he could get under them. She curled he body against his , her face on his chest breathing in his scent. She wasn't afraid of sleeping again but she refused to let sleep claim her.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it" he mumbled he was softly snoring so after she was calmly hearing the beat of his heart. She moved to look at his face, it was the same he looked happy compared to how he looked when he was was awake he was constantly worried and thoughtful

. After three years with Jaqen she started to miss being able to tell what the other person was thinking. Jaqen never let her see anything and it was driving them apart. She moved to grab her pills and she took them curling back with gendry she leaned up and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you"  .

 

_She was leaving he Father, Gendry, Rob, Theon and Jon were there as she was boarding the plane she still couldn't look at gendry in the face earlier that night they were on the roof when he kissed her her first kiss. It was soft and sweet._

_"I'm going to miss you" he said as they separated._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for being gone for so long but the holiday season has me very busy. I got an email from someone named Janet and she asked for the ages of the characters I guess that info got deleted. Please I love to hear from you guys. Janet also asked for me to add Aegon to the story so I did. Please Review and Leave kudos. Love you all.  
> \- SemiraEris
> 
> Starks.  
> Jon Stark: 22 (Son of Brandon Stark)  
> Rob Stark: 21  
> Theon Greyjoy: 21 (I consider him a stark since he was adopted)  
> Sansa: 19  
> Arya: 18  
> Bran: 15/16  
> Rickon: 10
> 
>  
> 
> Baratheon.  
> Gendry: 21 (true born son of cersei and Robert)  
> Joffrey: 19 (he's nice!)  
> Mycrella: 15  
> Tommen 10
> 
>  
> 
> Aegon 21  
> Meera 17/18  
> Jojen 15  
> Margery 19  
> Jaqen 28/29
> 
> I really hope this is helpful. xD


	15. Valar Morghulis

**Arya - Tuesday**

Arya woke up with a the sound of her phone ringing under her pillow. Gendry arms were wrapped around her as she tried to move to reach her phone he began to stir beside her.

Jaqen name was clear on her screen. She moved Gendry's hand from its place on her thigh her back was to his chest. Gendry stirred as she slowly got up and moved the door heading towards the living room.

"Hey" she answered

"Lovely girl"

"I'm heading out today" trying to keep her voice from the awkwardness that this conversation was having on her.

"Just so. The handsome man will be there today to give you everything you'll need." That confused her.

"Why him? I thought the waif was going to aid me."

"The handsome man will be there to provide you protection just in case."

"I'm taking a friend. I'll be fine"

"Ooh yes the hound. It doesn't matter the kindly man has sought of your personal safety "

"Okay but I'm still taking Sandor "

"As you wish" "

I'll call you once its done, Valar Morghulis"

"Valar Dohaeris" she just say there looking at the phone trying to find out what she wanted when the front door opened Joffrey walked in.

"Bitch" he greeted and smiled.

"Cunt" she got up and walked to the bathroom. Once she was done joffrey was seated eating a bowl of cereal. "Have you seen gendry he isn't in his room and I need a favor" he asked

"Um... He's in my room" she said not looking at his face she found the refrigerator very interesting once she turned around she saw the smile joffrey had I would put the kool aid man to shame.

"Can I know why my gorgeous brother is in your room." She knew she couldn't tell him about her nightmare.

"We fell asleep talking "

"Really? " he said in a voice that meant he didn't believe her.

"What did you guys talk about?."

"Nothing "

"I don't believe you for a second "

"Then don't" they saw gendry walk out of her room in nothing but his boxer shorts.

"So what activities have you and my brother been up to"

"None shut up " Gendry was walking out of the bathroom with jeans on and no shirt she had to bite the inside of her cheek Tiburon herself from gasping .

"And what has happened that you decided to grace this house with your presence" said gendry to joffrey walking to the cabinet . "

Well I figured you puny peasant should remember your place" said joffrey. The brothers started arguing and talking so she decided to take a shower.

She dressed in a light blue jeans with white chucks a light cream color slouchy sweater the October air was getting frosty well as frosty as the south could get. Grabbing her purse and sunglasses she walked to towards the door gen had left to class earlier and joffrey wasn't there anymore.

She walked out locking the door after herself once she was in the parking lot she ran into Joffrey and Margery. Margery gave her a false smile.

"Where are you of to?" asked joffrey. "

Um a meeting "

"With who?" He asked a smile on him "Your mom" Margery's false smile fell . "Why?" Asked Margery

"She's designing jeynes dress"

"Okay bye Arya, come on marg"

 _' She should shove that smile up her ass'_ .

* * *

**Cersei**

From the moment Cersei saw Arya she believed the dead had risen. She grew into a beautiful women she didn't look like the very thin girl that was covered in mud running after her brothers the little girl that hit gendry and called him a stupid bull.

She was in her office going over the wedding details both her and catelyn took it upon themselves to do everything giving Jeyne and Robb the chance to focused on their studies.

There was a knock her office door Shae was on the otherside of the door with a smile on her lips. "Arya is here".

"Well tell her come in" Arya walked in and cersei got up to hug her.

"Hi"

"Wolf child come sit. " she noticed arts looking at some mannequins that were covered with black fabric. " those 12 over there are for all of you, the rest are for the fashion show on new years" Arya nodded.

"Why did you ask for me to come earlier?"

"What I can't ask time to talk to my god child without someone to listen or interrupt us"

"Of course not " Cersei poured two glasses of red dornish wine. "How are my boys treating you?" A small blush appeared on aryas skin that cersei found quite interesting.

"Fine gendry gave me a tour of uni but I hardly see joffrey"

"Yes he's practically living with that little rose"

Ayra laughed "you really don't like her do you"

"No I take it you don't"

"No the wolfs don't either I think it means something" said Arya

"Animals are smart creatures stags, lion and wolves" said cersei with a smile

"But roses have thorns aunt"

"So they do, but I don't have you here to talk about roses" cersei got up. "I have a proposition for you"

"Which is?" Arya was still seated.

"You're going to be my main showcase for the runway this year" she liked the way aryas gray eye went wide.

"I don't get an option what do I get gain?"

"Beside the opportunity to outshine the rose. 1.5 million"

"I'm to old to play these childish games against Margery. I don't a have a need for that amount of money"

"1.5 million for a one time show you don't have to keep the money you could give to charity if you want"

"Who else will be in the show?"

"My normal models, you, Sansa, Margery, Jeyne and Roslin"

"Will I be wearing lingerie?"

"I can hardly see the problem if you do but your father, Uncle Robert , brothers & Gendry would hate me if I did, so no I'm not adding lingerie for their sake"

"Why did you add gendry?" Arya bit her lip.

"You were childhood crushes"

"But we aren't children anymore so there isn't a reason for you to mention him"

"He's still protective of you we all are "

"I could take care of my self"

"We know... You're so much like her"

"Lyanna" Arya whispered.

"Yes but you're a greater wolf than her" Arya stayed silent.

"Have you ever seen a picture of her?"

"No"

"Did you know that Robert and I have been there for all of your births?" Arya looked up confused

" No"

"You're birth is the most memorable. Robert and I had business here but we were ready to go to once we got the call. Your father called and we were there an hour later. Your mother and father were in the room I was with Robert and Jon who couldn't be older than 4 in the room next to your mothers. You were born at twilight we knew you were born because we could hear you screams so loud both Robert and I jumped I remember Robert turned to me and said " she must be huge to have lungs like that" the came out a while later and said we could enter and gods you were screaming. Your father was carrying you with tears in his eyes when Robert asked him if he could see you, your father told him that wasn't the best idea Robert asked why and moved to see you better, Robert cried I've never seen him cry I knew he cried when your aunt died but I never saw him but that day was the first and last time I saw him cry. He asked your father if he thought of a name yet and he said no Robert carried you as he cried during the whole time you didn't stop crying yourself Robert asked your father to name you lyanna but he said no you already had too much of her they didn't want to add to that. Jon was quietly moving side to side trying to see you as Robert handed you back to your father Jon asked if he could see you Ned kneed and once you saw him you cried a bit lower but you were still crying Jon asked if he could carry you. And as soon as you were in his arms you fell asleep we all laughed. Your parent are Jon godparents, robb is our godchild and sansas were your aunt Lysa and Uncle Jon, Robert asked if we could be your godparents your father couldn't deny him anything that day before we left Robert kissed your forehead and promised never to always be by your side so did I. You always have proved to be able to take care of yourself and now is no different all I ask is for you to allow people to help you and even if it hurts your pride"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and in walked Jeyne, Sansa, Ros, Roslin and Meera.

"Your here" said jeyne. They all said hi

. "So your official" Arya said smiling at meera.

"Yeah " meera shrugged.

Cersei clapped her hands "come on with your dress Meera stay I want to double check your measurements."

 

_****_

* * *

 

**... Arya**

Arya got home gendry told her he was picking up pizza for them. Once he got there they started eating.

"What are those pills for?" He asked she was surprised it took him that much longer to finally ask.

"Just sleeping, anxiety, depression and birth control" she said not looking at him. There was a knock on the door and she got up too answer it. The handsome man was there with two big suit cases and a backpack.

" Valar Morghulis " she nodded.

"Valar Dohaeris child" She tried to grab a hold of the backpack but he smacked her hand so she grabbed the backpack instead. She let him inside gendry turned to look at her noticing the new person inside he stood up.

"Gen this my professor from braavos he brought my things from my dorm."

"Thats a very tight school" replied gendry

"Its a small school we care for our students" Arya lead the handsome man into her room.

"Tonight"

"Yes" she replied

"My brother?"

"He understands"

"You're always welcome back"

"Thank you" She walked him bout and returned to gendry. They are until he left to sleep.

Area walked in to her room and opened a suitcase she picked a blonde wig and green eye contacts choosing to wear a very short dress that hardly managed to cover her ass she picked a long coat her bag with an extra change of clothing and the vile jaqen had given her tied around her neck so it looked like a piece of jewelry she called sandor.

Once she opened Sandor's car he looked confused.

"Get the fuck out I'm waiting on another bitch"

"Its me dog shut up and hurry

" He drove her to the crossroads inn asking her if she was sure and she nodded. Before getting out of the car she took off her coat and saw the hound look away from her. She told him to wait for her in the car once inside she the tickler.

She drank beer enough for him to believe she was drunk she walk next to him a place hand on his thigh rubbing it slowly she got up and walked away he followed her they reached an empty room he started undressing while her back was to him she poured the vile into the beer in her hand she turned towards him and handed him the beer which he drank first as he tried to move to her she moved back quickly and he fell face first she left he body there and slipped outside with no one noticing her.

She walked back to the car where sandor was waiting they didn't say a word until they reached the apartment. He just warned her.

She walked to her car and decided to dress inside her car she decided to wear a white myrish dress that was above her knees it had long sleeves she removed her wig and contacts she drove to his hotel room, he was dress in a suit his bag swung over his shoulder.

They reached the restaurant .

"Its done"

"Just so"

They are in silence and they drove in it to the airport. She kissed him long and hard

"Good bye Jaqen" she whispers against his lips.

"Valar Dohaeris Lovely girl"he moved a piece of her hair to the back of her ear. " We will see eachother again"

She nodded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I need to stop procrastinating. But update later I promise and on the 24/ 25 I'll post a Christmas chapter. Thank you please comment and leave kudos. Feel free to contact me.  
> Haply holidays my loves!  
> -Semira Eris


	16. A Wedding And A Baby

**Gendry....Late November**

They both fell into a routine well I wasn't much of a routine since they hardly saw each other. They were both busy Arya more then himself while all he had was work, school and football practice Arya had work school ballet the preparation of Robb's wedding and Gilly was about to pop.

She kept taking her sleeping pills which he has thought more than once to just flush them down the toilet just so he would be able to hold her at night.

Here he was in a hotel suite with Bran, Jon,Theon and Sandor trying to keep Robb from having a panic attack.

"What if she changes her mind and just leaves me in the sept?" Said Robb pacing the room if he kept going gendry was sure the floor would cave in.

"She's stayed this long if she wanted gun leave she would've left" said Theon.

They argued an gendry grew tired so he decided to call Mr.Stark. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door Mr stark walks in

"Calm down boy she's as nervous as you. We have to leave now they're all waiting for you in the sept"

They were all taking their place by the sept and he thought back when Aegon told him about Aryas break up with jaqen, when he asked her she just shrugged and said it skipped her mind.

That night he had introduced her to Hotpie and Lommy. Arya had walked in with her running gear which we some very short sorts and sports bra. He forgot vow to speak until Lommy screamed out Slut to Arya.

Arya replied the same thing. Apparently Lommy had to take ballet to keep his scholarship after breaking his leg playing soccer and ballet helped him. He was jealous at the fact that his friend was able to see her more.

The music started playing and the jeyne walked in he could see Robbs smile get wider as she walked towards them his eyes caught Aryas she looked beautiful the champagne colored dress made her skin glow she was wearing a choker necklace that made him want to suck on her collarbone that wasn't weird right.

Everything happened so fast that time he realized it they were leaving the sept. Everything was going smoothly he remained close to Arya since both of them couldn't stand the gossips.

He noticed a fiery red head walk in Gilly and Sam.

"Sam and Gilly are here" he told her.

Arya looked around and smiled pulling gendry after her. "Gilly Sam " they greeted each other.

"Hi Arya this is my cousin Ygritte. Yrgitte this is Arya and Gendry" Aryas eyes widened.

"Hey ygritte"

"Fuck both of you could be twins" was ygritte Replied.

" Please excuse her "

"It's fine i like her already we should go look for Jon."

"So that's Ygritte" he asked her once they walked away

"Yeah Jon really know how to choose them doesn't he"

They were toasting the bride and groom so far say nice things to them but then again Arya wasn't nice

. "I'm thankful to be here and see history in the making I never thought my brother would ever fall in love with someone other than himself but here I am so I would like to thank you Jeyne for giving hope to women everywhere. I offered to help you get out if this which has led me to think you're either very stupid or very much in love. Rob just likes to have people talk about him so I'm trying my hardest not to. Welcome to the family Jeyne " she said

Sansa went up on stage and sang for Rob and Jeyne as they danced their first song as husband and wife soon Gendry was pulling Arya to a dance.

After awhile the music changed and gendry considered to stop dancing as things got more lively a hypnotizing and catch beat. Arya seemed lost in the song, her body, hips moved to the beat twist and ground into his, her hair swinging and the smile she had was pure joy. His hands were on her waist and he pulled her into him, his hold tightening ever so gently.

They danced most of the night followed by drink after drink. Soon they were both too wasted to drive and ended up getting a cab with her to the apartment building.

He was making his way back to his room and spotted Arya sitting on his bed they were both still drunk.

"What do you want to know?" She asked looking in his eyes

"I don't know know what you're talking about." She nodded and got of his bed walking towards her bedroom door.

"Love and lust" she said as she entered her room shutting the door after herself. It took all of his will not to barge in to her room and demand she explain herself.

 

* * *

**Arya..... Next day**

She woke up with the biggest hangover she could think of and that surprising since she knew how to handle herself. Trying to remember what happened the day before caused Arya to want shoot herself in the head so she stopped trying to think about the previous day.

She settled for a nice ice bath without opening her eyes she walked around bedroom door getting everything she needed walked towards the bathroom she poured her crystals adding more than was necessary in the cold water. She stepped in and fell asleep.

_She was running her lungs burning screaming for help._

Arms were around her shoulders she was startled so she fought back only then realizing it was gendry and she wasn't dreaming.

"Do you mind" she whispered she was nskedvand wanted to change he nodded and left. She dressed and walked outside gendry was making himself a cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry" she said not sure if she should walk closer.

"It's okay are you fine?"

"Um... Yeah... Thanks" her phone started ringing.

"Hello"

"Arya! Hurry up!" Said Jon

"What. Why. What'd going on?"

"Gilly is having the baby " he said

"Okay I'll be right there" she ran into her room picking up her bag.

"Where are you going" asked gendry

"Gilly is ready to explode" was a all she needed to say.

"I'll go with you" she needed and they left together.

Once they arrived in the hospital room on Jon and Ygritte were n the waiting room. They all greeted eachother. Some time later they were allowed to enter the room to see the baby.

"Um Jon and Ygritte we were wondering if you both would be then godparents of little Jon" Both gritte and Jon looked startled.

"Um Sam I think you should gendry and Arya seeing as she has helped more then us and they are already together.

" Um... Yeh we aren'ttogether" she replied

"Please gritte for Little Jon"

"You named him jon!?"

"Yeah" shrugged Sam

"Welcome Jon"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ... My Christmas chapter is coming later today after my nap most likely I'm not sure... Hope you like it please leave kudos and Comment for me.
> 
> Happy Holidays
> 
> -Semira Eris


	17. Christmas Story

**Arya- 23**

Arya had agreed to head to the estate with sansa since that's where the Starks and Baratheon were spending Christmas Lannisters would only be doing glimpses had said Tyrion.

This was Sansa way of establishing a relationship with her sister since they hadn't been able to spend time alone Arya had just finished her internship for a case that didn't reach court.Sansa kept her job with cersei.

Soon they noticed they would need help with the decoration Rob and Jeyne weren't getting back from their Hunnymoon until Christmas so they were out of the question, their parents were attending business, Jon was occupied having his face in between Ygrittes leg well they weren't official but they didn't need to be.

"Let's call Sandor and Gendry we need help with the rest of the decor" Arya informed sansa.

So here they were Arya drinking some whisky while sansa drank watered wine watching and ordering the boys outside.

"You know things would go allot faster if you two would help." Said gendry.

"I rather watch your ass from down here!" Replied Arya with a smirk on her face she found out she rather like making him uncomfortable he almost fell from the stairs.

"Arya!" Sansa scolded her.

"Shut up sansa it's not like I haven't noticed your eyes on Sandor this whole time." She also enjoyed watching sansa get as red as ygrittes hair. She bursted out laughing.

The whole outside of the estate was decorated in white and blue lights.

"We did a good job" said Arya

"WE, you didn't do shit" growled Sandor

"I told you where the things went"

"You did nothing"

"Okay I won't do nothing I'm not making dinner feed your self's" she walked away

"Is her dinner as good as her breakfast?" Asked Sansa

"It can't be" replied Sandor

"Um actually it is" said Gendry following her

"That school did a miracle on her" said sansa.

"They didn't your sister is most likely buried 10 feet underground they couldn't risk your fathers wrath so they got a replacement and spent 4 years training her in your family" said Sando

r "You've really thought about it haven't you" said gendry.

"You fucktards understand I can hear you!" They all sat down in the living room with their food.

"Im heading out" said Sandor after a while.

"Why " asked sansa.

"I have things to do"

"No you don't... stay your part of the family " said Arya.

"Really bitch that's very nice of you" snarled Sandor

"I'm the sweetest" she batted her eyelashes dramatically the all laughed. "No but seriously stay"

"No its fine"

"Sansa"

"What? "

"Say please " she told her clueless sister.

"Ugh umm please"

"No"

"I'll take you with me again if you leave this house in the next to days" she threatened.

"Fine" he grunted

"Where did you take him that he doesn't want to you to take him again" asked gendry helping her wash the dishes.

"I can't tell you all my secrets"

"You have too many secrets" she looked at him.

"Only enough that I can handle." "

If you say so " he shrugged

"Our parents are coming in the morning so everything needs to be perfect," said sansa.

"We have time tomorrow I'm going to sleep"

 

* * *

 

**Gendry-Christmas Eve**

Sans had gotten the meal catered so that have them time to clean or slack off. It was 11 AM and they were all still in their pajamas all but sansa who was trying to convince Arya to start dressing for dinner.

"It's dinner sans not lunch!" Angrily shouted Arya grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"It's barely noon ayra and you're already drinking!" Shouted sansa.

"I wouldn't be drinking If you kept your mouth shut" screamed Arya.

"Should we intervine?" Gendry asked Sandor

"How long do you think this could go on for?"

"1000 years a minimum " he replied.

"Intervention"

"I'll take arya you take sansa" they both nodded. And walked to the two sisters.

"Hey" he said.

"WHAT!" they both glared at the two men that interrupted them.

"Fuck this shit" he said picking up Arya.

"Asshole...You...bullheaded...bastard...dick..." She screamed and beat him.

"Hey, hey hey calm the fuck down both of you needed a break Sandor and I were really close to committing murder"she looks sat him with a calm expression. " are you done ?" He asks She huffs and walks away.

By 5 pm everything is finished and sansa commamded them to get dressed he wears an all a suit he wears a suit he really doesn't care for arya told him to wear it so he did.

A curse and groan later Sandor walks in with an all black suit and loose tie on.

"Do you know how to do this shit?"

"Um no I'm going to go ask the girls" they walked to aryas door.

"Arya! We need help" aryas door opened and hair was done and minimal make up was on her face but she had on was a towel.

"What do you two want? " He handed her their ties.

"Idiots, come on I have to get dressed." Arya did Sandors tie first.

Sandor whispered secretly to Arya but she just shrugged. Looking around the room his eyes caught the sight of a very short light blue dress but what was next to it made his eyes go wide and face turn red, a lacey pair of white panties and bra he turned to look at Arya and realization came to him she was fully naked under that towel.

He felt his body responding so he did the only thing he could think of was to think of a naked pycelle, started working he wasn't happy though now he wanted to throw up.

"Gen, are you okay?" Asked arya.

"Um... Y... Yeah" he mumbled

"Are You sure you don't look like it"

"Suurree, come here" she pulled him dow, he r refused to looks at her. All done now get the fuck out I have to get ready. As soon as they close aryas door Sandor started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Asked gendry

"Joffrey was right" he said

"What do you mean?" worried about what his idiotic brother had said.

"Joffrey said you were falling Arya I guess he was right"

"Little bastard" said Gendry under his breath

"So when are you making a move" Sandor smirked

"Once you make a move on Sansa"

 

* * *

 

**Arya**

Arya had finished getting dressed in a light Blue V Neck Backless Flare Dress that sansa has gotten her as an early Christmas present she donned on her white ballet flats and walked down stairs where sansa was checking everything last minute.

"Arya father is almost here." Sansa said hanging the mistletoe.

" Okay I'm done" both sisters hear a car pull up

"guys! Get done here" Sansa was wearing a white strapless dress with blue lace flowers on it. They all in front of the door waiting for their parents.

Their parents entered the house cersei was wear a long sleeve royal blue gown with gold jewelry, her mother was wearing a one shoulder gown that was a teal color, mycrella was in a 50's style dress while Her father, Robert, bran, Rickon and Tommen were in suits.

Sansa started squealing as her parents were the first in the door and took pictures of them under the mistletoe followed by cersei and Robert Mycrella kissed tommen on the cheek and Bran and Rickon pretended to be in love.

"Boy go get the presents out of the car" Robert told gendry.

"Arya sweety you look beautiful" said cersei giving her hug.

"Not as you and my mother" she replied.

"Little Lya!"

" Uncle Robert " she hugged him back. It was 8 and they were seated and talking Arya, sansa, gendry, mycrella, bran, rickon and tommen which ended with in a shouting match and game pieces flying everywhere bran managed to make them loose everything game after game.

 _'Tis' the season to get your Godfather and Father'_ Arya thought so she didn't allow their wine glasses to be emptied out.

"Arya, have you talked to Edric?" Her mother asked her when they were all sitting down in the living room. Arya let out a groan.

"No"

"You should he's a good boy"

"I don't care I'm not in the mood to start dating again"

"Sweety you can't stop you life"

"I'm not stopping my life I just got out of a 3 year relationship I haven't been alone I want to be alone, my things haven't even been taken out off the apartment"

Her father almost choked on his drink. "You were living together? I thought you lived in the school" He asked.

"I did just that when things got too hectic there I decided to look for somewhere else to live since I had a job there. Jaqen said I could live with him since he hardly spent time at home"

"Arya! How could you do such a thing?" Her mother looked scandalized

" its hardly scandaliz any more and before you keep asking me. I'm not wallowing in self pity we had a mature break up we still talk to each other. And I'm starving" she got up and went to the kitchen sansa followed her in.

"Are you really okay?" She asked

"Why does everyone think I'm not okay?" Sansa shrugged

"we just worry"

"I know and thank you but I'm okay" she filled her plate and walked back to the living room.

"Are you done with your apretmenship?" Asked cersei

"Yeah"

"Good you need to rest"

"In still going to help with the cases"

"Gods girl can't you sit still" comment Robert

"Not really" Robert started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Do you remember when she convinced the boys their was a ghost inside the house "

"That wasn't funny" said Gendry

"Of course it wasn't for you, but to everyone else it was"aryas smirked

"Oh really how about the day Yoren convinced you to cut your" he commented and everyone started laughing she threw a soda can at gendry and it landed perfectly on his forehead.

"SHUT UP!"

"ARYA!"

"Make me" he said getting up.

"Gendry!"

"Stupid"

"Milady" he bowed she kicked his knee making him fall.

"Arya!" He chased after her while she kept on running eventually bran and rickon kept her from getting away. He swung her over his shoulder.

"You shouldn't fuck with me at" he said walking outside on the snow.

"Gen its cold"

"You're a wolf" Oh no this is the way... Oh shit... She recognized the lawn chairs. Sure enough there was a loud splash and she found her self inside the pool.

"Bullheaded bastard" she screamed choking water.

" Its freezing"

"Its winter!" He shouted back.

"Get out of there before you freeze to death" said Sansa standings next to Sandor holding blankets They walked in wrapped in blankets.

Both cersei and catelyn were tapping their foot on the floor waiting to scold their grown children for acting that way. Their father's apparently thought it was funny since Robert didn't feel ashamed and laughed while her father tried his best not too join his friend.

Cersei walked over and smacked gendry on the back of his head.

"Take a shower before both of you get sick

" "Go first" he told her with a smile on good face.

"I don't see what you find so funny"

"I knew you hated wearing that dress and that was the best idea"

"How could you possibly know I hated that dress maybe you just wanted to put your hands on me" she smirked at his reddened face.

_'Asshole think he's so clever'_

"Maybe I did want to put my hands on you but not as much as how you want my hands on you" he returned her smirk and she blushed.

Closing the bathroom door behind her she leaned against the door, she couldn't contain the laughter that escaped her lips.

He's lucky He's adorable wait since when did I start thinking of him as adorable. She shook herself out of those thoughts After taking a shower she changed into a pair of PJs not caring about sansa stupid color rule she made for Christmas.

 

* * *

**Gendry**

His face was red an he felt guilty and embarrassed did Arya really noticed he made an excuse just to be near her. He walked to the other restroom and took a shower he caught himself thinking that Arya was in her room doing the same. As he walked back to his room he saw his mother sitting on his bed.

"Wear this" she said pointing to a pair of jeans and black t-shirt Okay he said walking towards her his mother was got up and cupped his face.

"Talk to her, he doesn't mean anything to her" his mom said kissing his forehead.

"How do you know?"

"It is my job to know everything, her face isn't that of a woman in love. At least not with him"

His mothers words made him smile she knew what to say and he knew better than to question her. ' _Am I really that obvious he thought._ He dressed and walked down stairs.

"Arya what are you playing at" he heard his mother tell Arya.

"Nothing"

"Really than why haven't too let you uncle and father have empty drinks."

"I'm just trying to be a gracious host" Arya smiled a smile he knew meant she was up yo something

"My ass" he mumbled next to her. Everyone looked at arya with raised eyebrows.

"Okay I want to know something" she said.

"Like what?" Asked her father Arya looked around

"ummmmm"

"Okay this is what we will do, we each ask a question and once we answer we take a drink" said her father.

"Really?" Sansa, Sandor, gendry and Arya asked at the same time shocked.

"We had fun when we were your age, tommen and rickon of to bed" said his mother.

"This is a bad idea" catelyn said

"Of course it's not" said sansa getting up"I don't feel like being in therapy for the rest of my life. Come on" sansa grabbed Sandors And Mycrellas hand walikg towards the game room. Leaving only himself bran Arya and their parents

"I don't think I want therapy either he said getting up only to be pulled down.

" you're staying " Arya said calmly

"I dont think so. "

" you are" she glared at him before smiling a perfect knee dropping smile.

"Fine" he sat back down watching his father hand ned some bills he raised an eyebrow at his father.

"Who starts?" He asked.

"Let's start of easy but we aren't allowed to ask how when or why, first crush?" Asks Ned.

"Lya" immediately answers his father

"Ashara" answers Ned.

"Rhae" answers cersei

"Brandon" answers Catelyn

"Jeyne" he answers

"Ned" answers Arya and he feels his jealousy working.

"Meera"answers bran

"First Kiss?" Asked catelyn

"Can't remember"

"Wya?"

"Rhae"

"Petyr"

"Jeyne"

"Gendry" he turned and looked at her wide eyed he had no idea she just shrugged.

"Jeyne"

"Favorite position?" Asked his father earning a glare from both Ned and catelyn.

"Yeah never mind this isn't worth therapy" says Arya getting up he follows with bran hearing his parent laughter in the background.

In the game room they drank and talked by the time midnight came around they set to opening Christmas presents. He gave Arya a white gold and diamond wolf necklace. She flung her arms around her neck and kissed his cheek he blushed Scarlet. Arya gave him boxing gear.

By 3 Am the went to bed he stopped her once her hand was on her door knob.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked softly.

"What?"

"You know what" she raised an eyebrow

"I was your first kiss?"

"Yeah"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged "there was no reason to"

He presses her body against the door and kissed her with the need. His hands are on her waist, his tongue delves into her mouth, and she gasps, fingers digging into his shoulders and neck. He starts to press hot, wet kisses along her throat, and her hands curl into his thick hair. She tugs on his hair and kisses him her sweet tongue and lips molded perfectly with his.

* * *

**Arya**

She could die here at this moment and it would be the sweetest thing. His warm lips on her neck but it isn't enough. She kisses his lips one final time as he pulls his head back looking at her face to see if she has any regrets.

She kisses his forehead and he leans his head against her chest as she threads her fingers through his hair.

"I lied" he states and she knows he won't ever be able to lie to her.

"I know, & I lied about Ned" he moves his head from her chest and gives her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Good night Gen" she says because she can't see how this conversation is going to continue he doesn't want to leave her.

"Good night ar" he says walking away and she's glad its him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!... This is very late Christmas story as you can tell but I did promise a Christmas story. It really sucks being the only responsible drinking adult in your family. Sorry for any errors I'm sure there's a lot of of them. Thanks for reading. Please comment and leave kudos, feel free to email me I don't mind at all.
> 
> -Love Semira Eris⛄❄


	18. Show Time

Show time.

Gendry- New years...

Here he was at Casterly rock on the day of his mother's show being swarmed by the media pretending to be interested when in reality he couldn't give a shit. It had been about a week since she had left.

_He woke up reluctantly not by the slight hangover he was suffering but by the dream of Arya he couldn't stop thinking about. Now he'd had to face her which he didn't mind, she responded to him and that wasn't enough. As he made his way down stairs he notices his mother, father, Ned, catelyn, sansa all whispering to each other while Sandor is silient._

_"Morning" he says and all heads snap him they reply to him. "Are they all still asleep?" he asks pouring himself a cup of coffee._

_"Yeah except for Arya she's in the study" sansa informs him. He raises a questioning eyebrow." With your grandfather and tyrion" she added. He had no idea his grandfather was in Winterfell he thought they would eventually celebrate with him in Kings Landing much less what tyrion would be doing here._

_"Since when?," he asked_

_"_ _About an hour . What would you do you like to eat?"_

_"Sure" there was an awkward silence. Sometime later his grandfather and uncle tyrion walked towards the kitchen. his uncle tyrion gave him a warm welcome, while his grandfather gave him his usual distant greeting. he could see the tension on his grandfather's shoulder._

_"Having fun my sweet nephew" asked tyrion._

_"Yeah plenty of fun" he replied looking at arya. Tyrions eyes looked from gendry to Arya and a smile formed on his lips._

_"What type of fun?" He asked him. There was something off about the way his grandfather was treating arya, he has never seen him act so different towards her before. When gendry asked what was going on tyrions response was_

_" nothing sweet nephew and none of your concern."_

_"Really because my grandfather seems constipated" he commented and tyrion laughed. Arya was quietly talking to Sandor, when a loud phone ringing was heard. Everyone turned to look at her._

_"Excuse me I have to get this" she said as she ran up the stairs After a while they heard a door slamming shut running down the stairs with a bag on her shoulder was Arya._

_She was speaking in braavosi she ran out the door before they had a chance to ask her what was the hurry. A car was heard on the front of the house everyone got up to go see who it was. They were still calling Arya to slow down. Jon was outside walking out with Yrigte and Arya didn't seem to notice since she was frantically looking through her bag there was something about her expression that made him feel desperate to hold her._

_Jon seemed to pick on the situation he rushed towards her spinning her and holding her close to his chest Arya began to try and get loose from his hold screaming that she had go, Jon just held her tighter after awhile Arya knees began to fall and both of them fell to their knees as Jon stroked her hair._

_"I have to go" "let me go" "please" I need to be there" she screamed. Gendry, Ned, Robert and Sandor walked towards them. Then he watched as Jon said something to Ygritte who nodded Jon reached into aryas bag and pulled her to her feet he walked her to the back seat of the car as Ygritte started the car leaving them confused they started to scream as the car drove of._

_The next hour which in reality felt like a life time was spent calling Arya, jon, ygritte, sam and gilly. When jon and grit came back they were swarmed by everyone, all jon did was raise his hands and ask for quiet as ygritte got him a glass of water he sat down and started rubbing his temple._

_"Arya is in braavos" he said_

_"What?" "Why?" "That doesn't sound right" they started shouting at him. "I don't know she was pretty shaken up but something happened to jaqen" he said looking down and gendry felt his heart sink._

_True to his words when everyone was drink and the some stress seemed to lift Arya called saying she was fine and she was sorry but there was an emergency. There was a point when he couldn't look at his mother, she already knew about him and looking at her would mean looking at the pity that Arya wasn't his._

"Do you know who's opening the the show?" Asked joffrey pulling him out of his train of thoughts.

"No " he said.

"She's doing this on purpose"

"Mom doesn't do anything with out reason"

"She does. She has no reason" gendry decided to ignore his brother.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great considering Margery hasn't stopped trying to figure out who is opening the show"

"Mom doesn't like ass kissers"

"You still got a to pay me back" gendry groaned.

"I'll see what I can do to let them spend time together."

"I trust you to keep your word on that" said joffrey Their father moved towards them

"Let's get going the show is about to start." The starks were seated next to them while the tyrells were seated to the otherside. His mother had decorated red and gold and colors on the walls with white art decor.

There was some metal detailing on the sides in the center it was shaped as a funnel. The light were dimmed as his mother walked to the front of the stage. She made a fantastic speech that he hardly paid attention to. He knew before hand that his mother had only designed 3 wedding dresses and one of them was given to jeyne as a sneak peak for the show.

As his mother walked of stage the lights were dimmed a bit more.

As the music started playing the first model walked out the model that nobody knew she wore a wedding dress that highlighted every curve she had a great body as far as he could tell but her face was covered by a veil it seemed to have pearls attached to it in her hands was white candle. She walked with elegance, with grace she squatted to the floor moving the flame of the candle to center as she did that all around the stage fire started seeping through and she didn't seem fazed by it. She got up and walked away ' _thats my mother the one for dramatics'_.

Mycrella leaned towards him "shes beautiful"

"How would you know" he asked.

"I just do"

Model after model came out Margery seemed bright and happy but he knew she was pissed. The last model came out in a very sheer style bridal dress it seemed loose fitting but what caught his attention was a cut out piece that appeared on the large TV screen in the background it had a vertical scar that seemed high lightened he was so focused on it he missed mycrellas giggles and his mom ending speech.

" you knew" he told mycrella

"Yeah come on" pulling him towards the doors that lead to the rooms where the models get ready. As they walked inside the saw Margery's vanity filled with flowers no doubt from Joffrey. She was being congratulated by all her cousins and family. He's find all the girls together giving out girlish yelps.

Arya and his mother are calmly talking sipping wine. While her family congratulated all the other models and Jeyne.

"Great" job he says kissing his mothers cheek.

"Yes " replies cersei as she sees renly walking towards them "I have to go, thank you dear." she says as she gets up giving him and Arya a kiss.

"So why didn't you tell me you were coming back" he asked her

"Your mom thought it would be a surprise"

"Yeah very nice surprise" she gave him a small grin.

"Could we talk outside?" She asked him biting her bottom lip. Sure he says giving her his hand. The party had started everyone was drinking and dancing with out care. They walked towards an to put empty table that looked out on to shore.

"When did you get back?" He asked.

"The day before yesterday"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" She gave him a wolfish smile.

"Oh stupid you're the only one that didn't know" "

" why?" He tried to glare at her.

"I told you we wanted it to be a surprise"

"But why would you want to surprise me?"

He asked a part of him clinging to hope. She stood quiet for a moment rubbing her chin a thoughtful expression on her face. Then she clapped her hands excitedly

"to see that stupid expression of yours"

"Arya" he warned.

"You know why " she said

"I do not"

"Then you're stupid" she said a smile on her face. He was supposed to be mad at her for some reason but he wasn't able to that smile meant more to him then it should.

"What's wrong stupid?" She asked.

"How's jaqen?" She didn't flinch and kept a straight face it was unnatural of her to do so, but it seemed to be normal once she got back from braavos the first time and even now.

"He's better" was all she said. Their groub walked towards them.

"Great job" they told her.

"Thsnks".

"Oh Arya & Gendry this is Ramsay Bolton he's transferring to RK." Said Theon pointing to another guy to his left.

"Nice to meet you" said Ramsay extending his arm to gendry but keeping his eyes on Arya.

"You too" replied gendry as Ramsay got a hld of aryas hand and kissed her knuckles. They sat down to talked & they asked arya why didn't they she day anything about opening the show, how was jaqen and someother crap he didn't catch keeping his eyes on Ramsay.

"Oh gendry your uncle Stannis is here" said Arya in awfully giddy voice her hand resting on his bicep "Let's go"

"Sure" taking her hand and getting up he didn't miss the raised eyebrow the whole table gave them as they left.

"What's going on?" She asked him

"Nothing"

"Don't lie."

"It sounds stupid."

"And you're stupid but what's going on."

"I don't like him."

"Ramsay?."

"Yeah.

"Maybe you aren't as stupid."

"Why?" He asked stopping to look into her eyes. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Your mom said animals are good at judging people" was her explanation.

"Shireen" she said as they reached his uncle and he was going to ask her what she meant.

"Uncle, princess it's good to see you" he said. His uncle greeted them.

"Um uncle stannis could we steal Sheri for awhile asked Arya.

His uncle thought for awhile until Shireen begged and he relented.

Arya was soon pulled away by his mother to make introductions she managwd to escape the feroucious beasts time and time again. Soon all the girls were dancing together laughing and having fun until a slow song came and Robb wanted to have a dance with his wife. Before he could even move Ramsay had asked Arya for a dance so he went to dance with Shireen.

" I like her"

"You do?" He asked her.

"Yeah she's funny and nice not like heddle or margery"

"Her name is Jeyne"

"There's too many jeynes and don't want you to be confused" He groaned

"you aren't spending anymore time with Arya unsupervised" he looked towards Arya to find her already looking at her she mouthed out help.

"Go save her I'll go with Rickon and Tommen" said Shireen He walked towards Arya.

"Excuse me" he told Ramsay asking for aryas hand. Ramsay seemed to hesitate and glare at gendry who didn't seem unmoved Ramsay seemed a bit startled by the fact it didn't work.

"Thanks" whispered Arya as Ramsay moved away from them.

"No problem" a nice silence fell over them until he asked what Ramsay was telling her.

"I never thought I would live to see the day I met someone that loves himself more than Joff" they finished their dance and walked over to the groups table. He let Arya take the last chair as he stood by her side. Their parent walked toward them. Aryas parents hugged her.

"Enjoying yourselves?" They all nodded.

"Come to the tables its about to be midnight" says his father and they follow their parent like the ducklings they are. They all counted too zero with champagne in hand rickon, tommen and Shireen trying their best to discreet with theirs it would've been perfect to have an intimate moment with his family but then there was over a thousand strangers.

At midnight the first person he hugged was mycrella who seemed pretty buzzed he didn't notice she had been drinking the same with bran unlike tommen rickon and Shireen they weren't fooling anyone.

The last person he hugged was Arya and she lasted a bit longer than usual by his side. "I think we should rescue them" said Arya pointing to Rickon who seemed to be stalking one of the waiters.

"Go get Bran, Mycrella and Shireen I'll get rick and tom. Meet us by the cars." He watched as she made her way to the dance floor where Mycrella and bran were dancing. He walked to where Tommen was keeping a watch out for Rickon. Putting a hand on his brothers shoulder Tommen seemed to jump a few inches of the floor.

"We're leaving" he said putting a stern face that he knew his brother was afraid off to which Tommen immediately nodded. He did the same to Rickon who reluctantly listened.

They walked quietly to the garage when he noticed their wasn't enough room in his car. Arya, bran, Mycrella and Shireen were running towards them.

"We have a problem" he says as they approached.

"Here" she tossed him keys to hand over tongue valet. As they waited for the car she walked up to rickon and bran smacking their heads together.

"Bloody idiots" she said as she started scolding them. 'And she claims not to be like her mother the only difference was that Catelyn wouldn't lay a finger on them' he thought.

"Are you okay to drive" she asked him as an SUV came to view

"Yeah I haven't drank much, whose car is this? He asked.

"Jaimes" he had expected for aryas to get into the front seat with him but she didn't.

"Why?"

"I have to take this dress off and I don't think its a good idea to change in the front seat". He felt a blush on his skin.

" right" mumbled. Bran got in the front with him, Rickon and Tommen in the middle seats while Mycrella and Shireen helped Arya with her dress.

"I love her, so much" Bran started his drunken rambling. "Do you think she loves me? I mean she's beautiful, smart,nice she could kick my ass and she's short"

"I think you just described Arya" said Tommen falling asleep next to Rickon.

"Arya's a bitch" said Bran "Ow" he said as Arya threw a shoe at him. They're insane

"I'm kicking your ass Bran" said Arya.

"What I'm saying the truth... Ow stop that" he said "eww Ar there's somethings a guy should never touch and thats his sister lingerie" gendry couldn't help but to swirled the car he was already distracted with the knowledge that Arya was naked in the back seat and now she was throwing her lingerie.

"Ow" "Gen" "Gendry what the fuck" "what's the matter with you" "ahhh" that seemed to sober everyone up.

"Shut up! You two are driving me insane I'm not driving until you're both done." He said.

"Gendry you scared me half to death" said Shireen with wide eyes making him feel bad.

"Gendry just stressed with the fact that Arya has no bra on" said bran throwing aryas bra at him.

"Stop it" he said throwing the bra towards the back he resisted the urge to look at it.

"You're so screwed" mouthed bran.

"Oh Arya its beautiful" he heard Mycrella say his brows furrowed trying to figure out what they were talking about. "I want one"

"I don't looks painful" said Shireen.

"A bit, finally I can breathe. Could you pass me the bag?" Said Arya there was shuffling.

"When did you get it?" Asked Mycrella

"Hm about a year ago. Ask your parents and I'll take you to the person who did it" offered Arya.

"But that means you got it in Braavos"

"I did but he travels often"

"I don't think I want someone I hardly know that close the vag" said Mycrella. He really didn't want to hear this conversation. This was awkward his sister and cousin talking to his wet dream about her vagina he walked to die right there.

"What in the seven hells are you talking about!" He shouted.

"Do you really want to know because I don't" said Bran exaggerating a grimace.

"Are we home yet?" Mumbled Rickon. Thank the gods for Rickon.

"Soon if gendry would start driving" said Arya.

"Do we all fit in your hotel room?" Asked Bran

"Yeah its huge we'll need an extra bed though." Answered Mycrella

"How do you know?" He asked her

"I set it up" said mycrella as they arrived at the hotel Arya had changed into yoga pants and T-shirt. They asked for an extra bed to be brought over the room. The king sized bed seemed great.

"Let me find something for you two to wear" said Arya to Mycrella and Shireen grabbing her luggage. The extra twin sized bed was brought in but they still wouldn't fit. As Mycrella and Shireen changed he stayed with Arya.

"Who sleeps where" Arya told him

"Tommen and Rickon on the small bed, Mycrella bran and Shireen on the bed. Are you okay with sleeping on the floor?" He asked. She shrugged

" I don't mind" she said. He ended up carrying Rickon and Tommen to bed and tucking them in while Arya got their things to sleep on the floor. By the time he turned off the light Shireen and bran started laughing.

"Shut up people are trying to sleep" he said he could still hear them snickering by the time he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry very very very very sorry.
> 
> I apologize for this late entry I was going to update on new years but I've been 'busy' not really more like I went to the mountains and fell A Lot & I got hit in the face with a snow ball I guess that happens for making you guys wait. Again sorry for the late enrty, any spelling and grammer errors. I would like to hear from you guys. The next chapter will be Arya and gendry having "fun".   
> Any questions or concerns please feel free to contact me. As soon as I get my shit together I'll give you guys my social links since I only use them for GoT and ASOIaF purposes and some of you have shared with me the fact you don't like to comment and I'm took my email out off this site Instagram and Twitter seem the best idea.
> 
> Thank you loves  
> -SemiraEris


	19. Not Today

**New year new stories**

**Arya**...

Getting up wasn't an option for her. Her back hurt,  her arm was asleep not to mention her legs were tangled with Gendry's preventing her from moving not that she minded. His bicep was acting as her pillow one of her legs was wedged in between his. His other hand on her ass while his morning wood was pressed against her stomach making her ache. She was so distracted by her thoughts and Gendry's hold on her ass tightening that she failed to register the sound of a camera clicking.

"GET YOUR HANDS OF MY SISTER!" shouted bran making both gendry and Arya spring apart. Bran and Mycrella started laughing while Shireen was fighting back giggles. You could hear retching sounds coming from the bathroom.

"Morons" she murmured stretching and getting up. She got up walked over to the bathroom to find Rickon kneeling in front of the toilet and Tommen in the tub. Good thing we have a shower.

"First hangover?" She doesn't need to turn around to know its him.

"Mhm" he murmurs when she turns around she notices he's recording on his phone. She raises an eyebrow and he locks his phone.

"You know you're not the only that likes to blackmail people" he replied.

"I have to piss" she moaned.

"I'm not using that bathroom till its disinfected" he said.

"We're calling" Shouted Mycrella as she sat with Shireen on the phone. When the cleaning lady left Arya ran into the bathroom bran at her heels He banged on the door the whole time she was in there. She smacked his head as she walked out and grabbed his phone while he went inside the bathroom pulling out her laptop out her bag and told Mycrella to order room service.

"What are you doing?" Asked gendry sitting next to her on the bed.

"Nothing" she sighed "there" she smiled happily she turned to look at him he raised an eyebrow at her got up and walked to Tommen who had fallen asleep again and carried him to the bed.

She had managed to unlock bran phone and was able to go through his pictures the first one she saw was of her and gendry asleep on the floor the memory made her stomach flip the next one was of the party reluctantly she deleted the picture not before sending it to her phone reluctantly locking his phone she really wanted to be nosey she already knew his code so if she wanted to look through his stuff it wouldn't take long.

Gendry's phone started ringing as bran opened the door.

"Yes" "okay "" okay we'll wait" he said. Turning towards them. "Uncle Jaime is coming with clothes for us to wear so I would suggest taking a shower. Ar to get your things you'll be staying at the mansion" said gendry.

They all started getting their things ready and took turns taking a shower. They all sat down once room service was brought over. They teased each other and laughed. She snaps at rickon telling him to slow down and chew while she argues with gendry about new laws on ballot and bran, Mycrella and Shireen keep snickering.

"What's so funny," she asks since she tired.

"No...noth...nothing" say Shireen trying to catch her breath and bran how's into bigger fits of laughter.

"You" he says pointing at Arya and gendry. Who raise an eyebrow. A knock on the door broke their conversation.

"Its Jaime" she told gendry as he got up to unlock the door. Jaime walked in carrying a box with his assistant Brianne that had a large duffel bag looking thing on her shoulder, while ilyn Payne walked in with a case filled with what she assumed were clothes.

"For fucks sake" said Arya stuffing her face in a pillow.

"Come on stark" said Jaime

"Fuck off"

"We have a deal" that made her groan she was going to kick Cersei's ass. She got up and kneeled on the floor pulling out a medium and large suitcase from under the bed.

"Take it to the car while I wallow in self pity" said as she walked towards the bathroom where Brianne was walking with Mycrella and Shireen. Brianne had the girls seated was she grabbed make up.

"How were your holidays?" Arya asked Brianne with a smirk on her face.

"It was fine" she blushed " & yours?" She asked them all

"It was good" replied Shireen.

"Awesome" she said.

"Up to the point when Arya had to leave back to Braavos on Christmas" said Mycrella

"You missed me?" She asked Mycrella. They sat to doing their hair and makeup Brianne and Arya helped get the girls into the dresses from Cersei's new clothing line.

"What is cersei torturing me with today," she asked Brianne.

"With this" said brianne uncovering an off the shoulder with a tiny spaghetti strap blue and gray dress with long bell shaped sleeves crochet detailing to the tight bodice. The back was open with a few straps on the back. It would fall just about her middle thigh.

"She's making me pay for all the times I ruined my dresses" she commented not giving a fuck any longer she took off her robe and bra she shimmied on her dress. Brianne was red meanwhile mycrella was too busy trying to convince Shireen into something.

"What?" "You have no shame" said Brianne She raised an eyebrow.

"Youre a grown women and they've seen me in my underwear before" Mycrella just shrugged and nodded. She was help Shireen into her dress when both Shireen and and Mycrella started giggling.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"I don't believe that" Mycrella looked at Shireen who just shrugged "we were just imagining Gendry's face when he sees that dress" Arya felt her face burn.

"Aww look she's blushing" Mycrella said. There was a knock on the door

"Wench are they ready?" Jaime asked through the door. "Fuck off Jaime or" Brianne snarled walking out "you won't have a hand to play with."

"Won't you miss his hand?" Arya whispered to Brianne as they walked out. As she walked up the boys were nearly done and her bags were already taken.

Gendry looked up from where he was tying his shoes and smiled "you look lovely" he said her stomach flipped at his words.

"Uh um thanks you clean up nicely." She said turning so they won't see the flush on her face going to her purse and pulling out her daily jewelry she had brought back from Braavos  which consisted of her 10 steel rings and school medallion she left the wolf necklace gender gifted her on Christmas in the purse to avoid him seeing it.

"Bri take them in my car, I'll take Arya " said Jaime. 'Oh great the golden prince"

On the outside of the hotel room there were paparazzi lining to take pictures and shouting their questions the needed security to get to the car and even then officers to guide them back to the mansion in casterly rock.

"Has my father forgiven you?" Jaime asked once they were on their way.

"No"

"Miracle" he said.

"Fuck of"

"Respect your elders"

"Yes you are elderly aren't you" she smirked

"Don't play smart"

"What has your father said?" She asked trying to sound normal.

"You pissed him off... fool thought you could do no wrong great job throwing the car keys at his face"

"I Didn't" she snarled

"Sure you didn't."

' I didn't do anything better yet fuck you I'm not going to explain myself to you"

"You also didn't cover my brothers discretions in Braavos"

"Your brothers personal choices mean nothing to me" she replied

"How's jaqen?"

"Uh... Um... He's better"

"Gendry?"

"Um call him and ask him how he's doing"

"What are you afraid of?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"what did you smoke?"

"Why didn't you wear it inside the hotel room"

"What?" she asked.

"Gendrys necklace" "I forgot to put it on" she shrugged "wait did you say Gendry's necklace?"

He looked at her as if she was the stupidest person in the world "Yes that's his" he said reaching over and tugging the chain "maybe not"

"You've lost me"she said.

" what are you afraid of" he asked again.

"Where are you going with this?

" "Why don't you try and have a relationship with him not a friendship the two of you have been together since birth." She hesitated but instead of making a smart comment she decided to be honest

"He was my first kiss i don't think i can make him more"

"Why? We all know he was your first kiss for fucks sake my sister has been planning your wedding" Her face turned scarlet

"how did you know?"

"We were there"

"No you weren't... I don't think we're talking about the same thing"

"So he grew balls didn't he"

"When did he kiss me?" Her curiosity was getting to her.

"You were around 6 sansa made you be a warrior princess since you didn't want to be a boring princess like her you punched him afterwards" Arya felt her blush start again "Robert decided that day you to were meant to be but then you grew up and never bothered with boys so all the attention was given to Sansa and Joffrey. "

"I didn't know that" she whispered to herself.

"You didn't so what are you afraid of?" The gates of casterly rock opened.

"There's too much at stake if things don't work out"

"What makes you think things won't work out?"

"Life" she answered and after a while she replied "baratheons and starks don't have a great history"

"The past doesn't make you... It took a dead child for robert to love my sister and even now 4 kids later he doesn't love her as much as he loved your aunt. You're not your aunt, gendry isn't his father. Aegon we don't know him and that worries us we don't know why he's here. You love him" he said

"Aegon didn't meet me as Arya stark just because you murdered his grandfather doesn't mean he's after blood and he's using me as a ploy. But I'll see what I can do" ignoring the last part. The Butler opened her door

"Please be careful with his balls. We need to continue this blood line" he smirked.

"Fuck you Jaime"

"No not me, gendry"

"Brianne is a good influence on you"

"I know I hate her"

"You're not coming?"

"No I need to babysit Joffrey and Margery .

bye stark"

"Bye Jaime" a part of her was thankful margery and a Joffrey wouldn't be there.she got off thanked the servant and asked where everyone was at. She was walked to the back far end of the property to where Jeyne and Rob seemed to be arguing, bran and gendry were swinging a screaming Shireen by her feet and arms.

"Arya!!!" Sansa screamed running towards her sister in a peach colored bikini that made her look like an Aphrodite come to life.

"Hey" putting her hands out to stop Sansa from drenching her. Which Sansa ignored hugging her sister.

"I've missed you" said Sansa grabbing her sister's hands and walking over to the poolside. She hugged her brothers and Jeyne waved to Shireen, Mycrella and Tommen who were swimming happily the highlight was the awkward pat on the back she gave gendry, Jaime's conversation with her still fresh in her mind Jaime really wanted her to think about things she knew no one ever talked about the child Cersei and Robert lost.

"What's going on?" Asked Sansa looking at her with calculating eyes.

"Nothing" she smiled.

"Okay if you say so. now sit you have to explain yourself" said Sansa sitting patting the edge of the pool.

"Oh yes explain yourself" said rob.

"Okay something before your wedding Cersei offered no told me I was going to open and close the show. That's it"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Asked sansa.

"Because Cersei wanted it to be a secret you know build up the suspense"

"How much did she pay you?"

"3million" she whispered.

"What?"

"3 million" she said a bit louder Rob ended up spitting put the beer he had been drinking

" you've got to be kidding me"

"No"

"Is there anyway that you could let me borrow 2 million?" Asked bran inside the pool.

"You wish, we gave it to charity"

"I thought you were only getting 1.5" said sansa.

"She was going to pay me that but then she changed it" she said splashing bran with her feet.

"Which charity?" Asked Jeyne

"The one that helped Bran with his therapy" she replied looking at her younger brother he smiled widely at her.

"Thanks" he said swimming near her and hugging her "I'm sorry" he whispered in her ear before pulling her and making her fall in the pool.

"You... Bastard" she screamed gasping at yhe shock from the water pulling him by his feet War started rob threw jeyne, gendry threw sansa while Shireen attacked rickon and tommen.

They were so focused on their on war they didn't see their parents walking towards them She didn't see or feel gendry go under the water and gripped her ankles pulling her down the shock that went through her body. Once she managed to get free he pulled her to him he was in between her legs.

"GENDRY STEFFON BARATHEON!" Robert roared they all stayed still and once again Arya was brought back to their situation her dress was floating nipples showing through the thin material and gendry wasn't able to keep his eyes from where her lace parties were on display his hands resting behind her thighs just below her ass. Once he caught her looking at him he quickly apologized.

Her mother threw her hands in the air and walked back inside the house her father fighting back laughter following. Robert looked amused while Cersei looked like she wanted to murder her she couldn't blame her the dress wasn't even in stores yet and she worked hard for it to look good now somewhere along the fighting the back straps were ripped to the point where she had to hold the dress to keep it from falling.

"Arya Lyanna Stark, get out of that pool this instant" said Cersei seethed.

"Yes Ma'am" said Arya getting out of the pool.

"Jaime told me you weren't happy about this but I never thought you would ruin the dress" said Cersei handing her a towel.

"It wasn't my intention, hi uncle Robert," said Arya having to stand on her tippy toes to reach her uncles cheek "plus it was bran that pushed me into the pool" she added kissing Cersei hand.

"No it wasn't" screamed bran.

"You pushed me you turdeater" she screamed back.

"Hush! Now go get changed before you get a cold if you need a bathing suit I'm sure Mycrella will show you where they are"

"No its fine I brought some back from Braavos" she quickly moved towards the house. She found her dad and mom her dad looked like he wanted to laugh but her mothers face dared him to.

"Daddy" she hugged him from the back kissing his temple.

"Sweety" he said kissing her cheek.

"I hope you apolozied to Cersei for what you did to the dress" her mother scorned.

"No I didn't"

"Arya!"

"She wasn't mad in fact she told me to get dressed before I get ill."

"Well I have to get the things ready for the barbeque" said her father getting up and pulling food out of the fridge as Robert walked in.

"Barbeque?" She asked

"Your parents are leaving today" said Robert.

"Really? Could I leave with you?" She asked the last thing she wanted was to be under the roof of Tywin Lannister.

"Don't you have to do PR for Cersei?" Asked her mother.

"Not really the deal was to be on the runway show not for PR" she replied while snatching an apple from the fruit bowl. "

Arya" her mother warned.

"It quite alright she could leave" said Cersei.

"See" she smirked victory was won. She excused herself and walked to the room that was given to her and changed in to a plain black bikini once she walked out she saw Sansa sitting on the bed.

"Hey we were just wondering if you were going to join us, you took awhile" Said Sansa she was looking at Arya's tattooed hip "has mom seen it?" asked Sansa raising an eyebrow.

"I was talking to mom and dad I'm leaving with them & no she hasn't hit she's about to" replied arya grabbing a white bikini cover she had.

"They're going back to winterfell, she's going to be pissed" Sansa said as she walked out of the room.

"Fuck...Well there's not much she can do about it now what is done is done" she dreaded hearing her mother scorn her it made her get the chills every time

"Won't keep her from talking" said sansa rushing in front of her "good luck"

'I'll need more than luck'she thought then a brilliant idea came to her mind she took 3 pictures of her sister the first from sansas head and the second her shoulders and top of her ass the last were Sansa's ass and legs.

**Arya: Dog could you pick me up from the airport.**

**Sandor: Fuck off stark.**

**Arya: Pick me up from the airport.** She added the first picture of sansa.

**Sandor: Are you fucken kidding me?**

She smiled.

 **Arya: See you later.** She added the second picture of sansa.

**Sandor: Bitch**

Their parents were by the barbeque so she walked by the side of the pool. She could feel eyes burning into her skull but there was no way in the seven hells she was going to turn.

"Arya!" Screamed Sansa.

"Hold up" she said taking of the cover and in jumping in the pool.

"Mom is going to have your ass" said Rob obviously talking about the tattoo.

"I know" she splashed him with some water.

"Hey!" Said Robb trying to sound offended "that's no way to treat your king"

After some time of arguing, screaming,kicking and biting? Their parents told them to eat. Gendry was the first to get out so she got the chance to see him thinking where everything as going to go. He stopped by where she left her cover as she got out he held it out.

"Here, we should delay the time" he said she smiled.

"You're doing this so I won't get in trouble with my mom?" She asked lifting up an eyebrow.

"NO! He's doing this so he won't be eye fucking you in front of everyone" said bran running away from a blushing gendry. She laughed and ran towards them to the patio were she instantly felt as if she was in heaven.

"Wolfy" said her father giving her a plate with a loaded hot dog.

"She can't eat that" said Catelyn aiming to take the plate out of Arya's hand but Arya dodged out of the way taking a large bite. "Oh Arya you need to watch your figure."

"Figure! Mom Arya can eat her way through a food fair and not gain a pound" Sansa defended her and that was surprising to everyone so Arya just sat down in between Gendry and Sansa eating watching the exchange.

"But she's going to be in a play and the pills she's taking make her gain weight" her mother argued.

"Play? Pills?" Asked her father with wide eyes she could see panic.

"She's going to be in swan lake, and thankfully she's on birth control I can't be a grandmother" said Catelyn , she wanted to laugh at the grimace her dad gave at to notion of his daughter and birth control.

"Oh Ar that's great" squealed Sansa.

"Yippee" she said dryly

"Swan lake?" Asked her father amusement playing on his face and she nodded

"What's birth control" asked Rickon

"Medicine so you won't have babies" replied Catelyn obviously having raised 5 kids had made her immune to her kids questions.

"So Arya is having sex with hipster guy" said Rickon.

"No" she said "and he's not a hipster"

"Then is it gendry?" Nearly everyone spilled their drinks.

Bran and Robb were laughing to a point where they were crying "No" she tried to sound calm.

"They don't need to have sex they're already an old married couple" said Bran in between laughs earning him a smack in the head by Catelyn.

'I'm kicking your ass' she murmured in his ear After more awkward silence food and more recovering silence Rickon piped up.

"Mom can i jump off the cliff" he said.

"No Rickon that nonsense" her mother replied looking annoyed.

"Why?"

"Because it's dangerous" said Sansa.

"Didn't aunt Cersei jump of off it"

"I did with Jaime but its dangerous there's a lot of rocks and you could hit your head" replied Cersei.

"Come on let's go inside" said her mother dragging Rickon and Tommen inside. She walked over to the side of the cliff looking down it was over 150ft down.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT" Gendry told her scaring her hands on her hips that touch sending fit through her veins.

"Don't do that" she turns enough to smack him on the shoulder.

"I apologize milady" she smacked him again getting lost in the smile he had "you're leaving in an hour and a half" his smile slipped.

"Thanks" she gave him a small smile looking back down the cliff her smile gets larger "how far is it down?" She asks it's an innocent question right.

All she received was a glare and a very firm "No"

"Come on"

"No"

"Please"

"Its suicide"

"Its not"

"It is. Do you honestly think we could survive that?"

"Your mom and uncle did"

"It only takes once and they're insane"

"Fine then " she pouted and walked away he grabbed her wrist.

"Okay we'll do it" he looked pissed and she smiled brightly.

"Yes" she kissed him on the cheek.

"Let me tell Mycrella to pick us up at the bottom" he called Mycrella over. "Send a driver to pick us up at the bottom don't tell anyone" he told her and Mycrella looked scared.

"Are you sure?"

"No" "You're stupid"

"So I've been told" he said nodding over to Arya.

"If you die can I keep your car?"

"Yes"

"And everything else?"

"Yes"

"Okay I'll go talk to them" As Mycrella walked to the house Arya walked over to the vodka bottles.

"Come on" she handed him a shot glass

"Bad idea"

"At least you have some logic" she grinned the hooked their arms and drank.

"Let's go" she pulled him to the cliff.

"One thing" he said.

"Yeah?"

"You have to say yes to whatever i ask next" he grinned and she knew where he was going with that so she pulled him by his neck and kissed him a short chaste kiss.

"I don't want to die anymore" he whispered.

"Not today" she whispered back.

"At 1"

"At 1" he confirmed

"3"

"2" he held her hand

"1"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry very very very sorry but yes I'm a procrastinator and I wasn't happy with the chapter but here it is I had to change it. So recently I was taken off instragram for explicit content which pissed me the fuck off but I have an account that I would for you guys to follow it my own account and just like last time it will be fan art that I've drawn and things from the show and story. NO SPOILERS because I don't want you guys mad at me. The fan art that I've drawn before has been based on this story so once I get my shit together I will be posting regularly. Please comment and leave kudos. Love you.
> 
> @SemiraEris on IG.
> 
> -SemiraEris
> 
> P.S. sorry for this long note but yeah xD


	20. Jump

**Gendry**.

He was losing it. They say love makes you crazy and he's the proof to that. The moment she kissed him he knew why he did it, he would follow her even if it meant getting screwed over and dying in the process which is what could happen if things went wrong on their little jump why not just say no this is a bad idea and turn back he didn't want to loose her, it was a fear he had that every time he managed to get something started with her she would leave.

Standing on the edge, every nerve frantically bombarding his brain with the instinctive message that jumping is a bad idea.

"3" she whispered and they launch themselves the realization it’s too late to go back. hating the feeling of falling, gravity is a law you shouldn't break it right?.

The split second when he's concerned not for himself but for her what if something happens to her he couldn't live with that. It’s when the water catches him and he rises breaking the surface. A sense of triumph pride followed by a sense of dread if something went wrong.

A soft warm feeling on his thigh made his gaze move from the rocks and water surrounding him to the small area right in front where Arya came up for air and relief went through him a part of him told him that this was only the begin and like it once had been before he would follow her. He watched as Arya swam near a large rock that was located on the shallower side and sat on it.

"Should I take that as a yes?" He asked.

She looked thoughtful for a second "No" she replied keeping straight face. He almost believed her.

" I'm still taking that as yes"

"No you're not"

"We made a deal stark we jumped and you would say yes."

"It was you're decision to jump."

"You accepted it when you kissed me."

"I did not kiss you "

"Really then what happened up there."

"We jumped" she stated plainly. He was in front of her his eyes never leaving hers daring her to break contacted.

"So I imagined that kiss" he said pressing his hands on her knees he felt her legs open and he moved in between them hands on her hips, fought not to bring his eye sight down he would loose this staring contest.

"Yes you did" she replied her face inches from his her breath tickling his face.

"How bout now ?"he asked his lips centimeters from hers " oh they're here" he says pulling away from her fighting back the satisfying grin threatening to break on his face. Retreating he heard her give off a small growl then felt something make contact with his head. Turning around and looking down he notice she hit him with a small sea shell looking back at her she runs past him towards the road the leads up to Casterly rock where a driver in a SUV was waiting for them.

"Cheater" he lamely shouted as he ran after her. She was fast then again she has always been fast and he couldn't help but to admire how good she looked.

"Ready?" he asked trying not to make a scene in front off the security guy that seemed to be liking the view as much as him.

"Yeah" she said opening the door and climbing in giving her a perfect view of her ass. He fought the need to grab her ass even the thought had him getting hard and having to adjust himself. As he got in he saw the smirk on her lips that let him know she saw him. He scoots next to get making sure she's right behind the driver hoping that she won't be in his line of sight.

"Are you still leaving?" He asked.

"Yeah I am" she gave him a small sad smile.

"Who's picking you up?"

"Sandy" he raised an eyebrow.

"How did you manage that?"

"I have my ways" she replied with an easy devilish smile.

"I'm sure you do" they kept their conversation light knowing that their driver was listening.

* * *

**Arya.....**

"We're dead aren't we?" Asked gendry walking up the stairs to the front door.

"You're not" she muttered.

"Do you think we should tell them?" he asked she smiled but shook her head _not without Jon_ she thought.

As they opened the door and walked in the air became dense. Maybe jumping wasn't such a bright idea. Aryas walked with her hands trying to desperately to hide her tattoo that she was sure her mother would kill her for. Their parents were sitting in the living room.

"What is the matter with you?!?!?" "Do you have a death sentence?!?!" "What were you thinking!?!?" And then her mother lost all her color before turning a furious shade of red. "What is that??!??" Her mother yanked her arm away from her hip and Arya felt very exposed considering she was in a room with her parents, god parents and boyfriend.

"A tattoo" she answered she didn't know of she should be happy or worried about how strong her voice sounded.

"I KNOW that I Am Not A BLOODY IDIOT. What is That doing on your BODY!" she screams and her father tries to calm her down. "How could you. You couldn't have done anything to hurt me... us more."

Arya was fighting to keep herself from exploding "how is this about you? Its my body. I dealt with it. I paid for it, for fucks sake I lived with out you... how does hurt me?!? Because it doesn't there's no reason for it to hurt you!" Forgetting they were creating a scene.

Her mother sighs "It's there forever. You've branded yourself like meat. It can damage your work prospects. It can turn people against you before you've even opened your mouth."

Arya sat down while Cersei handed her a glass of water she silently thanks her and looks around her father looks stern, her mother like she's at least trying to keep herself in check, Cersei just sits beside her holding her hand, Robert seems to be lost in thought and gendry gives her a small smile that she happily returns. Arya gave a deep breathe before speaking she's already been though this.

"I want it to be there forever that's the point. In what point does my job require me to show so much skin. I think you need to re-examine your prejudices associating tattoos with people that have unnecessary aggression, arrogant swagger that goes with vest tops, dogs on chains, broken beer glasses. Do I really look or act like that?. I attended one of the hardest schools, I graduated from university at the age of 18, I've worked for myself since I've been 14 in a country I knew nothing because i couldn't be home. Do you remember that because i do." She got a small feeling of satisfaction from their flinch " I was born to the starks of Winterfell I was born to be judged."

The silence was thick nobody said a word or even dared to move. "I'm sorry Aunt Cersei if I've disrespected you and your home. If you'll excuse me I want to change"

Cersei simply nodded and gave her a smile and kiss on the cheek which she returned ignoring everyone else she moved to where her room was located as she walked in the room she heard gendry shut and locked the door behind them. She could tell that he wanted to tell her something so she simply raised her hand

"Don't".

" I wasn't going to say anything" he protested.

"Yes you were" she looked at him laying on the bed a hand behind his head and the other on his stomach her looked good she resisted the urge to bite her lip but the her gave her a lopsided smile and she bit her lip which made him smirk.

"Come here" he said patting the space next to him.

"No I'm going to go take a shower" she said looking through her suitcase.

"Come on" he pulls her into his embrace laying them down with a hand on her hip and the other as her pillow he traced imaginary patterns on top of her tattoo. She nuzzled her head in his neck her hands wrapping around his neck closing her eyes letting his scent fill her. Her stress and anger leave her as she shuts her eyes.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked she realized how much she liked the vibration in his chest as he spoke.

"I'm not smiling" she huffed.

"Yes you are" he said.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No" she said giving him a light kiss on his collar bone.

"Yes" his heart beat came a little bit faster as she kissed adams apple.

"No" she said a bit more forcefully leaving a kiss on his chin.

"Yes" he said as he rubbed himself on her she could feel him get harder as they continued to tease one another.

"No" she kissed him softly on the lips their movements keeping a steady pace.

"You should stay" he asked.

"Nope" she replied He pulled away from his spot on her neck.

"please"

"No"

"Why not" he stopped

"I need to get things done in Kings landing and i can't stress enough how much I don't want to be here" she said looking in to his eyes.

"I don't like it either you would at least make these 3weeks entertaining"

"I would make a fool of myself."

"And that would make everything way better anyway. What do you have to do that's more important them spending time with us?".

She held up three fingers "i want to spend time with Jon hes leaving by the end of the week of the month" she said counting down one of her fingers. "I need to go buy a car" she ignored his confused expression. "And i need to look for an apartment".

"OK why do you need a new car? Don't you have the one Tywin gave you? And why do you need a new apartment?"

"I don't have the car anymore. I can't date you and live with you at the same time." She saw his brow furrow.

" Why not? You lived with and dated Jaqen" he spat. She narrowed her eyes at him

" and what do tell does that have anything to do with it?"she asked getting up and looking for her clothes.

"I'm just trying to say you don't have to move out I can't see how it could bug you to continue living with me" she nodded at him getting her towel and clothes.

"You should leave and take a shower I'll do the same."

"Why are you mad?" He asked his intense blue eyes, surprised at her dismissal.

"I'm not mad I just feel like taking a shower" she walked towards to bathroom turning the cold water faucet on. Her mind constantly trying to get around what gendry had said more of the way he spat it to her face. Getting out of the shower she wraps her towel around her deciding to change in the room. Walking out she sees her mother and father seated on the bed.

"Heyyyyyy" she greets awkwardly.

"We need to talk" her father said calmly yet sternly.

"Alright" she says closing her eyes briefly

"Arya the reason why I was so upset was that you didn't mention it I understand we weren't near you for you to ask our opinion." Says her mother.

"You shouldn't have hid it if you didn't regret it. " said her father.

"I'm upset that you're upset. But I'm not going to apologize." She gives them a small smile.

"We don't want you to apologize," Says her mother 'A lie.'

"But warn us next time" her father added.

"Good I'm planning on getting a trout." She says with a devilish smile towards her mother. Her mother narrowed her eyes before walking away, While her father kissed her forehead.

"You should add the house words" her father says now that was completely unexpected.

She raised an eyebrow "you're right."

"Change we're having dinner before we leave" After her father left Arya dried and braided her hair, changed into white distressed jeans and the first old T-shirt she saw. Walking bare foot downstairs, she answered an incoming call.

"Yeah?"

"What do you want done with your pussy?" The voice asks. Her mouth hanging open she blinks a few times before checking the caller Id on her phone. **Sexy Asshole.** Groaning she remembers.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Now now that's no way to talk to your superiors I'm simply asking if you'll be able to pick up your cat?"

"No the waif is supposed to take care of him while Jaqen recovers"

"That doesn't seem the case since my brother is leaving on assignment this week and can't take it."

"What. Wait. No. He hasn't even recovered completely how can they send him on assignment." She says indignantly.

"That's not for you to question." He snapped.

"It is for me to question. He hasn't healed!"

"If my brother says he's okay with going on assignment then he is , you are no one. The only thing you need to worry about is getting your cat"

"I don't even know why I'm talking to you." She hangs up ribbing her face hands trying not to yank out her hair. She dialed Jaqen's number twice but like always he didn't answer.

**Arya: JAQEN MOTHERFUCKING H'GHAR. WE. NEED. TO. TALK.**

"Arya!!!" She flinched at the deafening squeal turning around she saw Joffrey and Margery walking through the front door.

"Hey" she said awkwardly as Margery hugged her tight.

"Horse face" Joffrey said as he hugged her.

"Barbie" she replied.

"What's wrong?" He asked as they walked to the living room. Just as she was about to reply but Robb cut in.

"mom found out about her tattoo."

"Tattoo?" Joffrey smirked she just nodded.

"That sweet sister was a wonderful speech" said bran. She narrowed her eyes at rob and bran.

"its rude to snoop" she said.

"Oh please like you guys were being so quiet" answered Robb.

One of the servants came telling them that dinner was ready and their parent were waiting for them. Walking into the hideous gold and red dinning room with the long rectangle table fitted to seat 17 people. In walked Tywin followed by their parents How should you act when you see you're formal boss at a formal dinner?

They all sat down instantly started speaking Arya was seated in front of Stannis who was discussing official/unofficial details about what's going on the wall. Anything so she wouldn't be exchanging words with Tywin.

"Arya?" Margery called out her name with fake sweetness.

"Yes" she copied her sweetness noticing how Gendry, Robb, bran and Rickon kept themselves from trying to laugh.

"Why do they call you Horseface?" She asked trying to sound innocent. Everyone looked at Margery and herself with eyebrows raised.

"I'm sure Joffrey or Sansa has told you" she replied with a calm manner.

"They haven't" you fucking filthy liar she thought I was there when they explained it to you.

"I looked like a horse growing up" she shrugged.

"Hasn't changed" she heard Margery murmur into her cup while she nodded. As Arya was about to ask to speak louder her phone started ringing she pulled it out to see Jaqens name on screen.

"You should speak a bit louder next time marg. If you'll excuse me I have to answer this." Tywin nodded his head at her and she got up to walk to the door that lead to the backyard.

"Explain yourself" she answered him.

"A man has missed his lovely girl as well"

"When were you thinking about telling me? You arent healed"

"When a man had time. A man has been cleared."

" Really then why did your brother feel the need to tell me that you were leaving"

"A mans brother has been disciplined" she could could imagine his slay smile.

"Really now how?" she said sitting on edge of the pool dipping her feet in the cold water.

"What is something he loves more than anything?"

"A good fuck."

"An what would happen if his condom stash were to be contaminated."

"Oh gods what did you do." Trying to hold back laughter.

"A man's brother seems to have gotten some sort of spice on his little friend."

"Pepper?" She asked.

"Dornish peppers" she bursted out laughing.

"You're brilliant"

"A man knows this"

"So you can't take tom?"

"No he won't allowed anyone to feed him except for a man. A man could take a tom to a shelter?".

" no don't do that" she sighed. "Nymeria won't like it"

"She'll have to get used to sharing". She huffed "that's easier said than done. I'll go the day you leave".

" a man looks forward to it"

"Good bye Jaqen"

"Valar Morghulis'

" Valar Dohaeris". As she hanged up she laid down on her back her arms on her face.

"Hey you alright?" Asked gendry. She nodded stretching out her hand to make him sit next to her. She got up from her position putting her head on his chest.

"We aren't being discreet" he told as his fingers played with the ends of her hair.

"I know but I need time before I go in or I'll kill that bloody rose" she snarled.

"Oh hey mom yeah I'm sorry I thought you were Arya"

"Shut up" she pushed his chest and got to her feet walking towards the door.

"They're in the living room Stannis and Shireen are about to leave" he told her.

"There you are" said her father kissing the crown of her head.

"Who was that?" Asked her mom.

"Jaqen" she saw Gendry's flinch Everyone raised their eyebrows.

"are the two of you getting back together?" Questioned her mother.

"No we just talked" Gendry's body seemed to relax.

"About?" Her mother asked again and Arya rolled her eyes.

"Dornish peppers" she replied and then shrugged at their confused faces. After talking for awhile it came time to leave her parents and siblings were leaving with Stannis and Shireen. Sansa was the only one staying for cerseis PR. Rob and jeyne were headed to the riverlands.

She grabbed her luggage and walked down the stairs and said good bye until it came time to say good bye to tywin he offered her a job not just an appretmenship to which she calmly told me "not a chance" and walked away. Gendry was the awakardest good neither of knew what to do so they just hugged.

At the airport stannis and Shireen left to get a plane back to dragonstone. The flight was quiet with rickon snoring loudly and her parents falling asleep only bran and herself stayed awake. As she was falling asleep she heard bran tell her not to go threw his phone again she fell asleep with a smirk on her face

. Arya was woken up by her father once their plans had landed.

"Have you slept at all?" he asked.

"not really" she shrugged walking out.

"Do you want us to drop you off?" Asked her father.

"Nope that's fine Sandor I picking me up"

"He is?" Asked her mother clearly thinking her daughter demented she wasn't that far off.

"Yeah bye call me once your home" she said kissing her parents and brothers waking over to Sandor.

"Grrrrrr" she growled as she approached him.

"Ahoooooo" he howled to her walking away to the parking lot.

"I'm guessing my sisters pictures put you in a good mood" she commented getting inside the car.

"You shouldn't have done that" She huffed in response.

"Pint?" Sandor asked.

"Sure why not" and so after 17 pints of Guinness Sandor ended up telling Arya why he cant tell Sansa his feelings to which Arya responded by smacking the back of his head calling him an over grown bitch. Arya ended up fully naked on Gendry's bed clutching his shirt after leaving him and Jaqen very colorful messages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry loves but life is life and its been killing me, I'm the queen of procrastination and writers block but yeah so sorry. Hopefully this doesn't disappoint (I'm not entirely happy with it). I'm spending my day at the DMV tomorrow so I'll have plenty of time to write. Please leave kudos and comments... If anyone has any ideas, question or concerns please feel free to contact me. I apologize for grammer and spelling but I'm loosing my sanity.  
>  -Love Semira Eris Thank you!!! 91 kudos I'm very very happy


End file.
